Finding Something More
by Inspired.Butterfly
Summary: Genevieve Herrington, daughter of an old Navy Admiral, just wanted something exciting to happen to her. That may change when a certain pirate Captain comes to town and creates quite a ruckus. Set in the time of the movie, 18th century Port Royal.
1. Introduction

Hello Everyone, it's **Inspired.Butterfly** out with her _very_ first story! Well, just wanted to let you all know that _constructive criticism_ is always welcomed, but, try not to let it be _too_ harsh, since it is my first one. Now, lets get on with the story, shall we?

**Chapter One: Introduction**

"I'm telling you, Alaine, the sea is so wonderful...don't you wish you could just look at it forever?" Gen asked her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, Gen, it's beautiful. Now can we please get back to what I was talking about?" Alaine asked her friend, trying to pry her friend away from her view of the sea. Trying and not getting any further, Alaine gave up. "Oh, Gen, you're hopeless!" she said, waving her hands in the air. She got up from her spot at the table and walked over to her mother, who had just baked an apple pie. "Thanks mom." Alaine said as her mother handed her two pieces on a silver plate. Walking over to the table, she set it down and sat down herself, picking up a fork and cutting into the pie. As she took a bite, she looked over at the clock on the wall. "Oh my, that time already?!" she exclaimed, as Gen looked at her, and then at the clock. Her eyes went wide, quickly getting up from the table.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony!" She quickly ran out the door, leaving her friend and mother. Alaine and her mother quickly glanced at each other as Gen came back through the door. "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Coppersmith! See you later, Alaine!" She shouted as she ran through the door once again, down the street, to her home.

_Oh man...my mother's going to kill me. I'm SO late!_ Gen thought as she ran through the doors of her house, getting a welcome from Bernard, their house's main butler on the way up the stairs. "Thanks, Bernard!" Gen shouted, running to her room and grabbing a basin full of water and a cloth with some soap. She quickly scrubbed her arms and feet that were full of dirt, and then turned to the mirror to scrub her face. Her hair was frizzy from the huminity outside as she took a brush and tried to straighten it out as much as she could. She then realized that she still had her commoner disguise on, and ran to her bed where her nightgown was, along with a robe. She quickly undressed out of her commoner clothing and put on the nightgown and robe. Also, her porcelain seal, that she never went anywhere without. Walking to the closet, putting the seal into her pocket, she opened it and quickly looked for something to wear. Suddenly, the door opened and a maid came in, carrying a box. _Oh no...please don't be what I think it is_...Gen thought as her mother followed the maid through the door, followed by another one.

"Hello, dear." Gen's mother said, motioning the maids to go behind the changing area and bring Gen along with them. Gen's mother hears a gasp from behind the area, and her mother smiles, thinking that her daughter loves it.

Actually, Gen gasped because it was more dressy than any of her mother's other clothing in her store and that wasn't the worst part. It had a corset...something that all of her other high-class "friends" wore, and her mother was not to be someone who was behind in the fashion. "It's lovely, is it not, Genevieve?" Her mother stated looking at the direction of the changing area, smiling.

"Oh yes, mother, it's absolutely lovely." Gen replied, frowning a little because her mother had called her by her full name. She really dispised that name and told her mother a million times to call her by her nickname, but refused to, because her mother thought it was improper to call her daughter anything but her full name.

"I'm so excited for Captain Norrington's ceremony. It was the talk with all the young ladies in the store today. It's a pity that he has taken a fancy to that Elizabeth Swann, because I would very much love it if he took a fancy to you instead, Genevieve." Her mother stated, but Gen wasn't really paying any attention, because she was more focused on how her waist was getting smaller and smaller by the second, all help from the corset.

"Must you have it so tight?" Gen asked one of the maids, holding onto her stomach, trying to breathe but finding it very hard for her to do so.

"Oh, Genevieve, it's the latest fashion from London, and everyone is wearing them. Besides, you'll look absolutely beautiful once their done. A skinny waist attracts many young men, Genevieve."

_How many times must she use my name in one paragraph?_ Genevieve questioned to herself, as Kiana and Arlena (maids) finished tighting her corset and tied the strings, placing the dress over Gen's head. After tieing the back, Gen stepped out from the dressing area, and into a pair of green high-heeled shoes.

"Genevieve? I'll be downstairs waiting for your father, so please come downstairs when they have finished your hair." Gen's mother walked out of the door, closing it on her way out.

"Miss, could you sit down on the chair so we can do your hair?" Kiana asked as Gen looked at her.

"Kiana," Gen told her, walking over to the chair and sitting," how many times do I have to tell you to call me Gen?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss, my mistake." Kiana said as she started to brush Gen's hair. She hated when they called her Miss, because it didn't seem to suit her.

_Twenty-Five Minutes Later_

Kiana and Arlena had finished Gen's hair. Gen looked in the mirror, and almost frowned at her appearance. Yes, she looked very beautiful and proper in those clothes and hair, but she didn't feel good at all. She gave the maids a fake smile and thanked them, as they left and she looked in the mirror a bit more. Her dress was made of blue/green material, with deep red velvet in the middle. _Well, I suppose that this is alright...besides for the corset._ Gen thought as she tried to take a deep breath, but her corset stopping her from doing so. She swallowed, and felt like she was suffocating from the absence of air. Something pulled her out of her thoughts, as somebody called her from downstairs. Her eyes went wide; it was her uncle. She smiled widely as she ran out of her room and down the stairs. She flew into his arms, breathing very deeply. Gen's uncle looked at her with concern as he spoke to her.

"Are you alright, Gen?" he asked her, as she smiled because he called her by her nickname.

"Yes...I'm alright" she said outloud as her mother looked at her. "A new corset" she whispered to her uncle, and he chuckled softly.

"Yes, I suppose that it's about time you wear one, because, everyone who's anyone is wearing one." He said, winking in her direction as her mother gave him a stern look.

"Julian, don't laugh at the style around her, it is most fashionable." She said to him, as Gen was trying to hold back a smile. Just then, the door opened and a man walked into the door. He was wearing green formal-wear with a white wig and a hat a-top his head.

"Agustus!" Gen's mother exclaimed as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked over in the direction of Gen as she smiled.

"Hello, father."


	2. The Beginning

Another chapter up of my POTC story...hope you all like! This chapter is longer than the first, so I hope you all enjoy that as well. Also, this chapter is dedicated to **BlackAngel-Cindy** for being the FIRST one to review...Love ya babe! :3 Now...on with the story, shall we?

--

"My my, Genevieve, you look absolutely stunning." Gen's father stated, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you." Gen answered, looking up at her father.

"Now, let us be going. We don't want to be late for Captain Norrington's ceremony." Her father stated as he led Gen out to a carriage, his wife following close behind. As the footman shut the door, the carriage went down the stone path and onto the main road. "Now, Genevieve, would you like to hear of my voyages?" Her father asked her, and her face lit up a bit. The only thing that he really knew about her was that she always seemed a bit curious when it came to his travels at sea. Being an Admiral, he always traveled out to sea, leaving Gen behind; even though her only dream was to sail the seas.

"Yes, father, of course." So, her father explained throughout the carriage ride how he traveled to London and met up with his old friend, who was also an Admiral. He explained how he went through a hurricane, with almost no damage was done to the ship, which was lucky. Gen was a bit distracted, because she usually only liked to hear his stories about his adventures with pirates, like he used to when she was young. She snapped out of her thoughts when they reached Fort Charles, the navy base where the ceremony would take place.

Gen was amazed by how many women could wear corsets and look absolutely fine. She was about to pass-out, because of her lack of air that wasn't being transfered to her lungs. Her mother hurried her to a seat in the stands, as the ceremony would take place at any moment.

"Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms!" someone shouted as the soldiers got into their positions. Captain Norrington walked in-between the two rows of men, walking over to Governor Swann and another navy officer. Governor Swann handed Captain Norrington a sword, and Captain Norrington drew the sword and experimented with it a little before snapping the sword in front of his face. Governor Swann then took out a medal and pinned it onto (now) Commodore Norrington, who turned to his fellow navy officers and bowed, before placing the sword back in its scabbard. Then, the whole stands applauded, while Commodore Norrington's fellow navy men patted him on the back and congratulated him. Gen steps off the stands, fanning herself from the heat and the lack of oxygen. She swallowed and walked over to the edge of the fort, looking out into the ocean. She held her stomach, trying to breath a little more deeply, but then stopped trying, when she saw Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth Swann walk in her direction. Gen quickly walked another way, over to her mother.

"I'm going to go by the docks, to get some air." Gen told her mother, who was only half listening because she was talking to one of her good friends who owned the local inn.

Gen walked down the stoned stairs down to the decks, holding up her horridly heavy gown on the way down. She got to the bottom and walked past the locals, standing by the edge of the dock. She noticed something strange though about the boat that was tied at the edge of the dock. There wasn't really much left of it, besides the top of the main mast. It was like it had sunk while it was tied up to the deck. Gen turned around to the naval base, wondering what her parents were doing at that moment. She looked up a bit more and noticed that Commodore Norrington and Miss Swann were still there, talking. Commodore turned his back to Gen, and she saw Elizabeth start to hold her stomach, and look very faint.

_Oh no!_ Gen thought as Elizabeth fell from the naval base and into the water. "Miss Swan!" Gen yelled as she ran to the other end of the dock that was closest to the naval base. She was seriously thinking about jumping in herself, but someone got there before she did. She stared up at the _Interceptor _(one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean) and saw two guards, watching where the man just dove in after her. Gen watched with concern as a beat traveled throughout the water, and the wind picked up, blowing from the direction of the sea. _Strange..._Gen thought as the wind suddenly stopped, and the man burst through the water with Miss Swann over his shoulder. Gen quickly hid behind some crates, mentally kicking herself that she almost got caught. She watched through the slits in the crates as the the bigger man says, "Oh, got her." as he helps lift Elizabeth onto the deck, only in her undergown, her dress gone. He puts his cheek to her chest and says, "Not breathing."

Gen held her breath as the man who saved her says, "Move!" and takes out his knife, cutting through her corset. He rips it off her and throws it at the skinnier guard, as Elizabeth coughs up water. _Well...at least she's alright..._Gen thinks.

"Never would've thought of that." The skinnier guard says, as the man responds with, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The man then looks at Elizabeth and stops, as he reaches his hand down at Elizabeth's chest, and holds onto a round gold piece attatched to her necklace. "Where did you get that?" He asks her, as a sword is pointed at his throat.

Gen gasps and looks up at the man holding the sword, who was no other than Commodore Norrington.

"On your feet." He commands the man as he rises, looking a bit skeptical at the Commodore.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Governor Swann exclaims as he lifts Elizabeth off the ground and drapes his coat over her shoulders. "Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth exclaims, looking at the man who had just saved her life. Governor Swann looks at the skinnier guard, who's holding onto Elizabeth's corset. Gen laughs quietly at the look on his face, as he drops the corset and points at the man.

"Shoot him." Governor Swann orders (thinking the worst), as Gen notices very many other military men surrounding all of them.

The soldiers point their guns at the man and Elizabeth exclaims,"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

_Yes, why would you kill the man who just saved your daughter?_ Gen though as she questioned Governor Swann's thoughts. The soldiers lowered their weapons, as Gen then took a good look at the man who saved Elizabeth. He had long, brown dreadlocks, with a red bandana around his head, with one or two groups of beads handing from his head. He had on a white, puffy shirt and a blue vest around it, tied with white cloth around his waist. His pants were brown as well as his boots, and he had many rings on his fingers. His eyes were a deep brown; quite handsome, actually. He looked like a very innocent man who was hated because he saved someone's life and wasn't properly thanked for it. Gen came back to reality when Commodore Norrington hesitantly sheathes his sword, holding out his hand to the man.

"I believe thanks are in order." He said, as the man looked at his hand and shook it.

Commodore Norrington suddenly held firm his grasp on the man's hand and pulled his sleeve away, revealing a "P" that looked like it was branded on his inner wrist. "Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company, did we...pirate." Gen gasped _...pirate?_ She thought as Gen looked as surprised as the rest of the guards along with Governor and Elizabeth Swann, as Governor Swann just looked at the man now known as a pirate.

"Hang him." Governor Swann stated plainly, as Commodore Norrington also spoke.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Commodore Norrington then lifts up more of the pirate's sleeve and reveals a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" The Commodore asked. Gen gasps, recognizing the name. _Jack Sparrow...the same Jack Sparrow uncle told me stories about?_

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." The man who Commodore Norrington recognized him as Jack Sparrow answered.

"I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market...as it were." Mr. Sparrow answered back.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." The skinnier guard told the Commodore.

"Told ya he was telling the truth!" The bigger guard said to the skinnier one. "These are his, sir." Showing the Commodore Mr. Sparrow's jacket, gun, etc.

Commodore Norrington looks at his things, and starts naming them off one-by-one. Starting off with his gun, he stated,"No additional shots nor powder." Giving back his gun, he takes his compass. "A compass that doesn't point North." Gen then looks at Mr. Sparrow. _A compass that doesn't point North? Then how are you supposed to find your way around the sea?_ Gen thought, as Commodore continued, taking Mr. Sparrow's sword and unsheatheing it a little. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Commodore says, making Gen frown a bit. _He wouldn't be a very good pirate if he had a sword made of wood._ "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Commodore Norrington stated, as Mr. Sparrow lifted his finger.

"But you have heard of me."

Smiling at Mr. Sparrow's comment, Gen watched as the navy officer came back with shackles as Commodore Norrington grabbed him, walking over to the wall, stating, "Careful, lieutenant." As the naval officer chained Mr. Sparrow, Gen watched as a whole scene played out, with Elizabeth protesting at Commodore Norrington for arresting a man who saved her life, pirate or not. Gen then looked at Mr. Sparrow, but then ducked, for he had looked in her direction. _Maybe it's time for me to go...Mother must be awfully worried about me by now..._Gen though as she crawled across the deck, the stacked crates blocking her from anyone's vision.

When she felt she was far enough away from all the comotion, she tried to stand on the dock. But, it was slippery, so she grabbed onto some boxes before she fell in. She firmly planted her feet, and looked over to Miss Swann. Mr. Sparrow had taken her hostage (in a way) and she was putting on his things, as he let go of her and hit a lever, causing him to be pulled up by a rope and a canon fall and break through the deck, sending a few guards down in the hole as well. Gen looked up then, to see Mr. Sparrow being flung around and land on top of a a wooden post, as Commodore Norrington's men are firing at him, but missing terribly. He then throws his shackles over a rope and slides down, landing on another boat and running into the town. Commodore Norrington gives orders to his men to search through the town, as they run past Gen's hiding place.

Gen ducks as they pass her quickly, then she looks out to sea, as the wind catches her off-guard. She try to step back but then slips on her dress, and falls off the dock. She hits the water with a loud splash, and then tries to swim to the surface. The dress is weighing her down, as she is tempted to take it off and leave it to sink to the bottom, but she knew that her mother would kill her if she did that. So, she swam and reached out to the dock, grabbing onto someone's leg. That someone screamed, and she knew right away who it was.

"Oh, thank goodness, Alaine." Gen stated, as her friend looked at her horrified and lifted her out of the water. As soon as she was on the deck, she stripped out of her dress and drapped it over her arm.

"Come on now, Gen, what happened? I was just here to pick up the lobster trap, and then I find you, and in the water no doubt." Alaine says, as Gen and her walk back to her mother's resteraunt.

"Oh, it's nothing, Alaine. I just went down for some fresh air, and then fell in." Gen said to her friend, as they reached the doorway and went upstairs to Alaine's bedroom.

Gen sat down on Alaine's bed, and started to ring her hair out the window. Alaine decided to break the silence with some news that she just heard today. "So, Gen, have you heard of the pirate that is loose in the town? The soldiers are looking everywhere for him. They already came by here a little while ago..." Alaine said, trailing off. Gen's eyes went wide. _Does she mean Mr. Sparrow? Oh, of course she does. What other pirate would be loose in the town?_ Gen thought to herself, looking at her friend. "But...if he was ever here...I'd..." Alaine stated, her hand becomming a fist. Gen thought that this would be the opportune moment to talk about something else, to get her mind off of the pirate, and trying to stray her away from thoughs of her father, pirates, and murder.

"So, I heard that Commodore Norrington proposed to Elizabeth Swann today. Isn't that just interesting?" Gen said, looking at her friend in hopes that she'd respond. Obviously that worked, because her face looked a bit shocked when she heard.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I was hoping that he would someday, but I never thought that he would do it on the day of his ceremony!" Alain exclaimed. She sighed, staring off into space. "Wouldn't it be lovely for someone to propose to you?" She asked, more like talking to herself than to Gen. Gen gave her a weird look, as she got a chill down her spine. Gen ran to the window, as fog started to form and clouds began to stir in the sky. She didn't understand. It had been perfectly good weather about 25 minutes ago...and now it suddenly turned dark and dreary.

"Alaine, could I borrow something to wear?" Gen asked her friend. "Obviously I can't be seen in my undergarments..." Alaine nodded and ran down the stairs, only to be back in a couple of minutes with clothes in her hands.

"Oh, these were the only things that I could find that would fit you." Alaine said. "They belonged to my brother, and he left him here when they moved. I know how much you hate to wear dresses, so I thought this would be more suited for you. Besides...my mother and I have way too big of sizes for you to fit in."

Gen smiled at her friend. It wasn't that Alaine was fat, it was just that Gen was so skinny. She had no idea how, either. Gen ate a lot at supper, that was, after her mother was gone, because she didn't think it was proper for a young lady to eat until she was full. Gen took the clothes from her friend and went behind a little changing area, where she changed out of her dress and horrid corset, into pants, with a simple black belt and boots, along with a white shirt under a dark blue, long-sleeved one. She pulled her short, brown hair back into a ponytail with a strip of cloth, tieing a blue bandana over it, and looked at herself in the mirror. Checking if her porcelain seal was still in her pocket, she smiled at the sight of her in men's clothing, and how her mother would just faint if she ever saw her.

But, Gen was snapped out of her thoughs when she heard a canon fire, making her dash to the window as well as Alaine. There was a ship...a ship in the harbor, firing at the town. It was a ship with black sails...and she knew that she had heard of it before from the stories that her father used to tell her. _The Black Pearl..._Gen thought with disbelief, as she looked down and saw men get out of the little dingys and storm the town. _Pirates..._ Gen thought as she saw one pirate run after a lady, and that's when she boiled over. She ran down the stairs, with Alaine calling her name. She ran to the doorway of the resteraunt, as Alaine caught up with her. There were pirates killing everyone in sight, taking valuables from peoples houses and lighting them on fire. Gen winced at the sight of the houses on fire as she had a memory flashback. It was short lived as she snapped out of her thoughts with screaming, comming from the innocent towns people. Gen knew exactly what to do, and she had to do it fast. Gen looked back at Alaine, who was horrified.

--

Well, thank you everyone who has/is reading my story right now! Please leave a review for me to read...I do love messages as well, telling me how they liked it and what I should improve on...:3


	3. Visit From Unwelcomed Folk

**Ok, so this is my 3rd chapter, and I would like to thank all my readers! Well...sadly, there's only 2 that I know of...but it's still better than none, right? Well anywho, sorry this is so short, I'll have a longer one next time! So, please enjoy reading...**

* * *

"Alaine...stay here, I'll be right back!" Gen explained as she ran out the door, avoiding pirates and gun shots along the way. She knew exactly where to go for the things that she needed, and she hoped that Will wouldn't mind her stealing one or two of his swords. As she ran to the blacksmith shop, she passed Will, who had an ax in his hand, as he threw it at a man's back, making him fall to the ground. _Oh...that has to have hurt..._Gen thought, running through the doors of the blacksmith shop and taking three swords, as well as a sword that was not yet finished, that was sitting in the fire.

Gen ran out of the shop, and passed pirates again, until one ran right out in front of her, blocking her way. He smiled evily at her, and she just plunged the unfinished sword into his stomach and ran off, leaving him to lay on the ground. Running to the door of Alaine's house, she threw one of the swords at the pirate that was threatening to kill Alaine and her mother. He fell to the ground with a thud, and Gen ran over to Alaine.

"Are you alright?" She asked her, as Alaine shakily nodded yes. "Here, one for each of you. Now, try to stay in here where there's not much fighting going on. Use the swords as best as you can, alright?" Alaine nodded as Gen gave her two swords and a smile, then ran out the door. The first thing that Gen did was plunge a sword into the back of a man who was about to steal a trunk from Mrs. Mason's house, a woman who worked at the restauraunt with Alaine and her mother. He fell to the ground, as Gen went to look for other victims. While she was fighting, she saw Elizabeth be taken by two filthy pirates, no doubt to their ship. Gen ran right in front of them, blocking their path.

"I demand that you let Miss Swann go immediately!" Gen said, pointing her sword at the throat of the pirate with the bald head. He just laughed at her as he tried to take the sword from her. She backed away as he came at her. She then ran at Elizabeth and shielded her. "It's alright, Miss Swann. I promise you I won't let these filthy pirates take you." Gen told her, trying to reasure her. But, Gen made one fatal mistake. You see, she forgot about the other pirate, you know, the skinny one with only one eye. He took a shovel and hit her upside the head from behind, making Gen fall to the ground, unconcious. Elizabeth could do nothing as they led her to the ship, but, she couldn't help but wonder who that man was that had tried to save her...

_Morning_

Gen had been on the ground for almost the whole night, knocked out. She woke up and held her head, it throbbing from the shovel that she was hit with. There was a bump where the metal collided with her head, but she'd survive the pain. Looking throughout the town, she saw dead bodies, broken windows, ashes from where a house once stood, and people in the streets looking for their loved ones...or rather, bodies. She stood up, looking for her sword that she had. She found if a few feet away, and went to go pick it up. Thinking about the sword, she thought about Alaine...and the pirates..._ALAINE! _

Gen dashed for the resteraunt, dashing through the door. There was no one there, so she went upstairs to see if they were upstairs. She looked into Alaine's room, and found her and her mother in there. Her mother was sleeping in a chair next to Alaine's bed, and Alaine was in the bed. Gen's eyes went wide when she saw that Alaine was covered in cuts and bruises on her face, and her arm was in a sling. Gen quietly walked into her room, and knelt by Alaine in her bed. Alaine was sleeping, and she seemed to be alright, but, anger filled up inside Gen. She looked hard at her friend's face, and felt her forehead. Beaded with sweat, no doubt from the nervousness that she had last night, trying to fend for her mother and herself against the ruthless pirates. It didn't look like she was fighting very much, though, since Alaine had almost no fighting skills (besides the few things Gen taught her) and if she had gotten in a real fight with a pirate, she would have many more deep wounds, or worse.

Gen clenched her fist as she leaned down to her friend's ear. "Alaine," Gen whispered, "I'm going to track down those pirates, and give them what they deserve. For you, for your mother...and for your father." Giving her friend one more glance, she stood up and walked out the door, clenching her sword on the way out.

_How am I supposed to find The Black Pearl, when I don't even have a ship myself?_ Gen thought, as she hid behind some crates on the end of the docks. She had to try to get onto the _Interceptor _without getting caught by any of the naval men. How was she supposd to do that, though? A disguise! All she had to do was get a jacket and a hat that all the soldiers wore. She snuck around to the part of the naval base where the guards would distribute their weapons and their clothing. She closed her eyes as a man with nothing on but his undergarments walked out of a door in the base and asked for a new pair of clothing. They gave him a new uniform and a pair of boots. He then entered the door that he came out of, and closed it, but she didn't hear it lock. She crawled over to the door and looked through the keyhole. The man had walked into a different section of the the room and had closed the door behind him. Gen quietly opened the door and walked in, tip-toeing to the clothes, she grabbed the clothes and the hat, but left the boots, since she knew they would be way too big for her. She closed the door behind her and held her breath when a navy soldier walked right past her, but didn't notice. She sighed in relief and quickly walked out to her hiding place on the docks and put on the jacket and pants over her already baggy pants, making them look a little bad. She had to put her hair down in order to fit it under the hat, so she put the strip of cloth around her wrist, looking over the crates to see how things were coming.

They looked like they were going to take off soon, so she had to hurry with her plan. She found a group of soldiers walking up the ramp to the _Interceptor_, so she decided to follow them. She followed close behind, trying to not be noticed since she was a little on the short side. She was almost on the ship, when someone stopped her. "Hold it right there, man." A voice came as Gen held her breath and put a hand on her sword. She turned and was met by a man in a different type of uniform, and he was carrying a bag of potatoes. "Take these below deck." He said as he handed her the bag. She nodded and quickly walked onto the the ship and went below deck. She set down the potatoes and looked around. These looked to be the place where a cook might be, along with the sleeping area. Gen sighed, at least she could stay down here for the time being without getting noticed. She would spring her plan once they were farther out at sea, once they got closer to the pirates. She was sure that Commodore Norrington figured out that Miss Swann was taken by the pirates and was now going to rescue his beloved. The ship came to a sudden start, as Gen looked out the window and noticed that they had begun moving, but she noticed that something wasn't right. As Gen looked out the window, she could see a small boat, filled with the passengers from the _Dauntless_. She heard commotion a board deck, but then after a few minutes, it stopped, and she figured that everything was alright, so she had nothing to worry about but her plan for when they reach the pirates.

* * *

**OK, so thanks for reading, again, I'm SO sorry it's so short...I know that a lot of people like LONG chapters (like me) so I PROMISE that the next one will be longer, alright? Well, please review and tell me what you think...I LOVE reading reviews...:3**


	4. The Crew

**Hey everyone. Well, here's another chapter. I thought I owed it to my friend Cindy to make this chapter a bit longer...since so far I've only had short chapters...sorry about that. Well, if anyone cares...PLEASE review! I'd LOVE to know what you guys think of the story, and if anyone is even reading it...:P**

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Gen figured that it would be alright to go above deck to see how things were comming. Her plan was, to not be noticed by anyone, and help out as much as she could. She only knew a little about sailing a ship from her father, but she hoped that it would help out some. She straightened her bandana and put her hat back on, even though it was way too big for her. She also tightened the belt she had on over her navy jacket, since the man was many pounds bigger than herself. Other than that, clothes weren't too bad, she figured, since it could be much worse.

Figuring it was time for her to go, she braced herself and stepped onto the deck, shading her eyes from the sunlight. It was strangely peaceful, and there was hardly anyone around. She was aware, now. She had her hand on her sword as she quietly walked around the deck, looking for someone. She was surprised when she couldn't find anybody, but was more surprised when she felt someone behind her. She drew her sword, but then felt one at her throat.

"Drop your weapon." The voice demanded, and Gen was reluctant to, but gave up and dropped it. "Why are you still on board? Why didn't you go off with the rest of your companions?" The voice asked again, as Gen refused to talk. Who had taken control of this ship while she was down below? She swallowed as her mouth went dry and her plans faded from her mind.

"Young William, what do you have there?" Another voice asked. _William?_ Gen thought, mentally kicking herself for not noticing it before. Just then, a man came into her view, and she was shocked at who it was. It was Mr. Sparrow! Apparently he had escaped from the clutches of Commodore Norrington and had teamed up with Will Turner, unless he was holding Will captive, which she highly doubted.

She looked up at Mr. Sparrow as he walked up to her and Will. He looked questionally down at her, not really sure of what to do with her. "What do you think we should do with him, Jack?" Will asked him, lowering his weapon. It was a mistake on his part, for when he did, Gen picked up her weapon and pointed it at Will (who pointed his sword right back at her), and then at Jack. "You think this is smart, boy? Pointing your sword at a pirate, also, being outnumbered?" Jack asked her, taking his sword out of its sheathe, pointing it at her. "What's your name?" Jack asked as Gen just ignored his question.

She just glared at him, and at Will. _Why is Will working with a pirate, especially a pirate that threatened Elizabeth?_ Everyone knew that Will had feelings for Elizabeth, even though he was never man enough to admit them to her. "Ge-" she started, mentally kicking herself again for almost giving her name away, "Gerald. Now, Mr. Sparrow, lower your sword, or I'll cut your hand off." Gen told him, as Jack just smiled.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." He told her as he just kept on smiling at her, almost laughing. "You think you can beat me...Gerald?" He asked her, as he stepped forward. She lunged at him but he got out of the way, and they were in an on-going battle for a few minutes, until she jumped up onto one of the sails. Jack just smiled and walked up to the wheel as Gen watched his every move intently. He turned the wheel one way as the sail started to move, making her drop her sword on deck and almost falling into the ocean. She held onto the sail post with her arms, feet dangling, as Jack started to speak to her. She really had no upper body strength, so she struggled quite a bit. "Since you're just hanging there, listen. I can let you drown, or you can behave and help us sail the ship, savvy?" Mr. Sparrow asked her, as she just stayed silent. How did she know that he wasn't just one of the pirates that hurt Alaine and everyone else in town? No, she didn't know, but it couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

"W-" she started, holding onto the post more, trying to disguise her voice to become manlier, "were you one of the pirates...who destroyed the town?" Mr. Sparrow just looked at her, as she tried to get the answer from him. "Mr...I mean, Captain Sparrow, were you?" She asked again, trying her hardest to hold on.

"What if I was?" Jack said, as he looked at her in question. Gen clenched her teeth and was about to fall off, but Jack turned the wheel, making her fall to the deck with a loud thump. She looked for her sword and grabbed it, about to lunge at Jack. Will took her arm, though, making her stop. She looked up at him, and his face made her a bit less angry.

"Jack wasn't one of those who hurt the town. He was locked in the jail cell throughout the whole raid." She sighed in relief, happy that she wouldn't have to fight him now, because she wasn't all that sure how to steer a ship, and she was sure Will didn't either. Plus...she was sure that if she ever battled with him again...she'd end up losing terribly. Gen sheathed her sword, happy that Will told her that. "But," Will said, pointing his sword at her once more, "you still didn't explain why you are on our ship."

"I...I'm searching for the pirates that invaded our town last night..." Gen answered him in his manly voice, looking him straight in the eyes. "I...I promised someone that I would protect them...but I couldn't." Gen said, clenching her teeth that she couldn't even take care of herself last night, and also not Miss Swann.

"Ah, and who might that've been? Your bonny lass?" Jack asked from the wheel, as Gen looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"Miss...Miss Swann. I need to save her from those filty pirates." Gen answered, clenching her fist.

"You as well? Well young William, I guess you have a partner in your little quest." Jack told him, as Will just looked at Gen.

"Why would a navy soldier go out on his own to find Miss Swann? Why not stay with your Commadore?" Will asked him, thinking that Gen loved Elizabeth as well.

"Oh, I'm not a navy soldier." Gen said, taking off the hat and jacket. She stepped out of the navy pants (but hers were still on) and looked at them.

"Oh, well, that explains some things." Jack said from the wheel, looking at her again as she put her boots back on. Thankfully, her chest was covered by the shirt that Alaine gave her, and it had enough layering to cover her curves as well.

Gen walked up to the wheel by Jack, and was looking out to the sea. She had forgotten how beautiful the sea was when she was actually sailing on it. She only had memories from when she was little, sailing from London to Port Royal. Now that she was on the sea again, the feeling of freedom washed over her, and she loved it. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Will right next to her. She jumped a little, as he spoke to her.

"How do you know Miss Swann, Gerald?" He asked her, as she just looked up at him.

"Uh...I've seen her around before...her father's a good friend with mine." Her father wasn't really a good friend with Governor Swann, it's just that her mother always tried to make Gen and Elizabeth close friends, although it always failed because she always ran off. "So don't worry, Will, I'm not after Elizabeth," Gen said, patting him on the shoulder, "you can have her all to yourself." Will was blushing, getting sort of angry at Gen's comment. Taking out her sword, she walked down the steps and started to swing, turning in many different directions. Gen then turned, slashing out, only to be met by another sword. It was Will, and he was looking sort of angry, the pink gone from his cheeks. "Oh, are you mad now, Willie?" Gen said, laughing at him that he would get so worked up over Miss Swann. Gen backed up, "Come on, Will, I was only playing. Although..." Gen said, pretending to ponder, getting all the fun she can get, "Miss Swann is actually quite lovely. I may decide to steal her from you."

That was it, his boiling point. Will lunged at Gen, which she was not expecting, running about the deck, away from him. She'd really rather not fight him, since he was (sort of) her friend and because he'd probably beat her. Gen ran up the stairs and to Jack, so that Will couldn't get at her. She then jumped in front of the wheel (with Jack yelling at her), and fought Will there. She was inching closer and closer to the edge, when Will lunged at her, causing her to fall. She held back a squeal, as she grabbed onto the railing, dropping her sword. She let go, falling to the deck and landing on her butt.

She picked up her sword as Will came back to her, but Jack interviened. "Oy, you two. You can fight when we get to Tortuga!"

"Tortuga?" Gen asked, looking up at Jack.

"Tortuga." He replied back, looking out to sea. Gen followed his gaze and noticed that they were very close to it, Tortuga that is. Gen's father had told her about Tortuga, and how vile of a place it was. "Tortuga, more importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack said, as they walked down the deck and through Tortuga.

"It'll linger." Will answered, looking around at Tortuga as Gen did the same. _That's for sure..._she thought, looking at all the drunks and sluts in the street.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said, as a woman with red hair (and a bit too much make-up) came up to them and put her hands on her hips, stopping in front of Jack. "Scarlett!" Jack exclaims, as the woman slaps him, making Jack face Will and Gen. "Not sure I deserved that." He told them, turning back once again. Another woman with blonde hair walked up to them, as Jack exclaimed, "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" She asked Jack, as he acted as if he had no idea.

"What?" He asked, as she slapped him as well, Gen holding back a laugh. "I may...have deserved that." Jack guiltily said, as they continued to walk through the town, turning to stop at a pig pen, where Jack and Will each grabbed a bucket full of water. Gen grabbed an empty one and filled it with some water from a barrel, not sure what they were up to, as she quickly followed them.

Gen then saw a dirty man, sleeping with the pigs. He had a beard that came attatched to his side-burns all the way down to his chin, sort of like a lion's mane. She couldn't really make out his clothes, though, for they were covered in mud. Jack then tossed the water that filled his bucket on the man, making him jump, as well as the big pigs that he was sleeping on.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man shouted, showing them his dagger. He looked up at Jack and put it away. "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. Tis bad luck." The man answered, as Gen just looked at Jack as well.

"Ah," Jack began, "fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it." As the man stood, Will threw his bucket of water on him. Angry, the man shouted, "Blast! I'm already awake!" Will just looked at him, then to Gen, then to Jack. "That was for the smell." Gen smiled slightly, as the man shrugged. Gen then thought it would be fun, so she threw her bucket of water at him. He started to boil, as Jack reminded him of the rum.

"Sorry...I just couldn't resist. It just looked like so much fun." Gen exclaimed, as she smiled at the man, but then regretted it because that wasn't really something that a man would do. Jack looked at her skeptically, as he walked back to the main road and into a tavern, called the "Faithful Bride". When they got inside, they were met by drunken men and ladies, swarming and beating up each other. The man (who Jack introduced as Mr. Gibbs) got to a table as Jack went to go order some rum for the two of them. In a few minutes, Jack came back, with two drinks in his hands.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack told Will, as Gen and Will "stood watch" at a pole a little ways away from Jack and Mr. Gibbs' table. Will looks toward the rucuss of the tavern, as Gen follows his gaze. The silence between them was very awkward...so she decided to break it.

"I'm sorry for about earlier," Gen said to Will who wasn't looking at her. Will then looked her way and put out his hand.

"Alright. But don't say any more offensive things about Miss Swann, agreed?" He asks, holding out his hand to Gen as she shook it, smiling to herself. "By the way," Will asked, breaking their hand shake," why do you always call me Will, when you barely know me?" Gen just shook her head, holding back a laugh.

"Oh...I've known you for a while now..." Gen mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Will asked her as she quickly stated, "Oh, nothing." Will gave her a look and turned his attention to Jack and Mr. Gibbs, then turned his attention back to the tavern.

A man then came up next to Gen, pushing against her. Gen was pushed into Will, who tried to stay up as Gen turned to the man, whose breath reeked of rum. She turned away from the smell and tried to shove him away, but he just looked at her with a drunken smile and shoved her back, playfull, putting both his hands on her chest. He then stopped, his smile fading. The man then squeezed Gen's chest, as he knew something wasn't right with this 'man'. Gen's eyes went wide as she turned a deep pink, trying to push him away, hoping that he wouldn't blow her secret. Will saw that this man was touching her, and he decided to help her, although they hadn't really become that close of friends. Will tried to push the man away, feeling that it was very strange for a man to feel another, and getting a bit irritated by the drunken man's state. Jack and Mr. Gibbs then came around the pole, watching this little scene take place.

"Mr. Turner...why is this man touching, Gerald, aye?" Mr. Gibbs asked Will who was still trying to help Gen take the man off her. Will and Gen finally pushed the man off, and Gen did the only thing that she thought to do at that moment, and that was to slap the drunken man. Gen didn't really realize what she did until she did it, because she then looked at Will who looked at her a little weird.

"You...why did you just slap him?" Will asked, obviously thinking that this wasn't a manly thing to do at all. The drunken man recovered from his shock of her slapping him and looked very angry at Gen. "You bitch!" The man shouted as he lunged for Gen, but Gen jumped out of the way, taking out her sword, as the man hit his face against the pole. The man yelled in pain as he held his nose, bleeding from the force of impact. Gen then looked at the man, because of this man's 'feeling', she was ready to kill him from her anger. Never had she been so violated, and she was going to show this man just how much she had felt violated, that is, with the help of her sword.

"Now, mate, what is wrong with your eyesight?" Jack said as he walked over to Gen and put an arm on her shoulder. "Obviously he is a 'he', savvy?" The drunken man just looked at Jack, holding onto his dripping nose.

"No, 'he's' a 'she'. Feel for yourself." Gen turned a deeper color of pink as she looked up at Jack, who smiled a little.

_Why is he smiling at me like that? Doesn't he think I'm a man? _She shoved his arm off her shoulder and pointed her sword at him as well. He just held his hands up as he looked at her and kept on smiling, but then called for Mr. Gibbs and walked off. _He's just going to leave me here, with all these filthy men around?_ Gen thought as she glared back at Jack. _Well...he DOES think that I'm a man...I think...so...I'm pretty sure he thinks I can manage myself._ She started to walk after him, but another man grabbed her from behind and held her by the waist, causing her to drop her sword.

"Oh, guys, I gots her...I gots her." The man shouted, as the rest of his friends smiled at Gen as they came closer. Gen knocked her head back at him as he released his grip by a little. Gen got her chance to grab an empty bottle of rum off the ground and smash it into the head of her captor. The force of his skull on the bottle made it break, as he was knocked unconcious as he fell to the floor. The rest of the tavern stopped what they were doing and watched them. Then, a man that was playing his violin took it and hit his partner on the head with it, causing them to get into a fight.

The tavern broke into a whole fight with everyone against everyone. People were shooting each other and choking each other. Gen thought that this would be a good opportunity to get out of there, so she grabbed her sword on the ground, put it back in its sheathe, taking Will's hand and ran out, trying to break through the fights without getting in any themselves. Will just ran with her, holding onto her hand as they were stopped by a drunken man. Dropping her hand, Will got out his sword (as did Gen), but then he became preoccupied with a man behind him who had pushed into him. Will started to fight with the man when the man in front of Gen took out his sword and was about to fight with her. He smiled as Gen realized that he wasn't as drunk as the rest of the men, bad news for her. She lunged at him, using the footwork and sword techniques that her uncle had taught her, but not as good as he had shown her in practices.

Will, who was busy with his own fight (again) looked in her direction and automatically noticed her fighting patterns_. Yes!_ he thought to himself _Of course! Why didn't I realize before?_ But, losing his thoughts because he had just gotten shoved into another drunken man.

Finally hitting the man in the stomach with the butt of her sword, Gen caused him to bend over in pain. She took the opportunity to look behind her at Will, who was now fighting with another man. Gen saw Jack and Mr. Gibbs, who were causually walking about the tavern. She dodged a man that was staggering after being punched by another and looked back to them. She saw them walk out of the cavern, as she thought that she would follow them. She put her sword in her sheathe as she took one more look at Jack's direction, and then at the man on the floor. He wasn't on the ground anymore, for he had gotten up and, before she realized what was happening, her cheek collided with the man's fist, causing her to fall backwards. On the ground, she looked up at the man, holding her cheek. She was shocked, because she had never gotten hit before in her entire life, but, it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would.

The impact was causing tears to reveal themselves in her eyes, and she whiped them away. _Stupid tear reflexes!_ She thought as she was about to fight once more with the man, when Will grabbed her hand and ran out of the tavern and out into the open street. The tears were leeking through her eyes, as he stopped and looked down at her. But, she didn't stay there long. She ran out of Will's grasp, causing him to call after her as he chased after her. She ran to the deck of the ship and ran right straight into Jack. He turned around as he looked at her with his normal stare.

"Now, luv, what seems to be the problem?" Jack said, as he touched her cheek, causing her to flinch from the pain, and the fact that he had called her 'luv'. She pulled away, lifting her own hand to her cheek, feeling it swell already. She could taste the blood in her mouth where the man collided with some of her teeth, causing her gums to bleed. Some blood was leeking out the side of her mouth, where she wiped it away with her sleeve. Will came up behind her, startling her a little.

"Are you alright?" Will asked her in a gentle tone. She winced, because he was using a very gentle and warm tone, something that he used with all women. He had found out that she was a woman (just like Jack), thanks to the comments from the drunken man.

"I'm fine," she said to him in a small tone, smaller sounding than she had hoped it would be.

Will took her hand and led her down under the deck, where she had hidden before the trip. He led her to a chair, which she sat on, while he ripped a part off of an old cloth that he found and walked back on deck. Gen thought of following him, but he came back as fast as he left. He grabbed a chair from the opposite end of the room and sat it in front of Gen. He gently took the now damp cloth and whiped it on her side of her lip where the blood was seeping out of her mouth. When he finished, he got up and instructed her to put it in her part of the mouth where she had gotten hit. She did as she made a fist, because Will had obviously dipped the cloth in sea water, which was full of salt, and it stung. "Sorry, it probably stings." He told her, but she then took it out, holding it in her hand.

"No...it's alright. Thank you." She told him, as she smiled. He smiled back and cleared his throat, about to ask her something.

"Where did you learn your sword techniques?" Will asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Um...I learned them on my own." Gen said as she got up and quickly walked up the stairs to the deck, trying to avoid his question. She walked up to Jack, who was talking to himself, and you noticed that Mr. Gibbs was gone. "So, where did Mr. Gibbs go?" Gen asked Jack, who was looking at his compass. He quickly shut it and looked back at her, giving her a quick smile.

"Now what might you be doing here, luv?" He asked as Will came up behind her.

"I don't believe that you taught it to yourself." Will said to her as she faced him. Gen just ignored him as she stared off out to sea, trying to ignore the stares that Will was giving her. "Alright, I'm sorry for asking you that. But, I just have one more question for you. Do you know anyone by the name Julian Herrington?" Will asked her. She immediately snapped her head in his direction, but then immediately regretted it. The look on his face told her that he had gotten the information that he needed. Will smiled at her as Gen blurted it out.

"Alright, alright...Julian Herrington...was my uncle." Will looked at her, smiling again.

"I thought so. I can't believe I didn't realize it before." Will walked over to Jack who was looking at Gen and Will oddly, not knowing what was going on. "Miss Herrington. Miss Gene-" Will started. "Gen!" Gen exclaimed.

"Please call me Gen." She said, looking at Jack who was a little surprised at her sudden outburst.

"So, Gen, is it?" Jack said to her, as she held her hand out to shake his. He looked at it and took it in his, making her blush a little. He lifted it up to his face and kissed it, making Gen turn a deep red. She quickly took her hand away and walked off the deck, being met by Mr. Gibbs, with other people behind him. They stood in a line while Jack and Will came off the ship and stood by Mr. Gibbs. Staring at the other people who were standing on the dock, Gen had her doubts. But, she didn't question Mr. Gibbs' choice at a crew.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Mr. Gibbs said to Jack as he scanned the line of faces that stared back at him. Gen followed Jack along the line of people that stood staring back at her, and she then hid behind Will, because she sorta was freaked out by the looks on their faces.

"So, this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack, Gen seeing his doubts and she really couldn't blame him. The crew looked like Mr. Gibbs just got them off the side of the road...and it didn't look too promising. Jack then stopped in front of a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack stated, getting his attention.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said, as Jack continued to look at him.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked, getting a little confused at first at how fast he talked. When Mr. Cotton didn't answer right away, Jack got impatient. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack exclaimed. Mr. Cotton looked at Mr.Gibbs as he started to explain Mr. Cotton's silentness.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Mr. Gibbs said, as Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to reveal a tongue that wasn't there. Gen swallowed, thinking of how horrible and quite disturbing it was. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Jack was about to walk away, when he talked again.

"Mr. Cotton's...parrot. Same question." Jack said, feeling quite absurd talking to a bird.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot repeated twice, making Gen smile.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'." Mr. Gibbs explained, looking sort of foolish. Jack looked at the parrot and then at Mr. Gibbs.

"Of course it does." Jack said to him, walking down the line of people more.

* * *

**This one was a BIT longer (hope you like, Cindy!) but I _promise _that I'll get even longer chapters when I go along some more...well, you know what to do, click the purple button below and give me your thoughts! :3 Thanks!**


	5. Unwanted Memories

**A/N:** Wow, yet another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy with my OTHER stories and everything going on. But, I'm happy to announce that I'll try to update more often!

I'd especially like to dedicate this chapter to _**Kairi's-twin**_, who just made my day, and reminded me that people actually still LIKE to read my story! LOVE YOU! :3

Well, I'll stop blabbing so you can go on reading this next chapter, and I hope it's long enough for you all!

Gen smiled as she held out her arm for the parrot to jump on. He did as she stroked his feathers, as it's head rubbed up against her fingers. His feathers were a lovely sea-blue, and Gen loved that so much. She looked at Mr. Cotton and he nodded, and she smiled. She put the bird up on her shoulder, because she felt a little more like a pirate, then her smile faded, because she remembered her promise that she made to Miss Swann. As Gen followed Jack down the line of people, hearing Jack ask something to Will.

"Well, you've proven they're mad." Will answered him as Jack walked to the end of the line.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Came a woman's voice at the end of the line. Jack stopped as he lifted the hat off the woman's head, revealing her black, raven hair as it fell from the hat and onto her shoulders.

"Anamaria." Jack said as he smiled at her, but then she slapped him. Jack's head came back from the impact, looking at Gen and Will.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will said, looking at Jack.

Jack looked a little guilty as he said, "No, that one I deserved." He looked back at the girl he said was Anamaria as she nodded.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Jack explained, but Anamaria slapped him again.

"Borrowed...borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack answered, looking back at her. _Oh great_ Gen thought sarcastically as she looked like she was going to kill Jack.

"But you didn't!" Anamaria yelled at him, but then Jack answered back quickly.

"You'll get another one." He exclaimed, as Will joined in with their little conversation.

"I will." She said, pointing a finger at him. "A better one." Will said, as Jack repeated that back to Anamaria.

"That one." Will said as he pointed to the Interceptor.

"What one?!" Jack said, angry that Will would request that one. "That one?!" Jack asked him again. Jack turned back to Anamaria, trying to convince her that he actually was going to give her that ship. "Aye, that one. What say you?" Jack asks Anamaria. She ponders it for a moment and then shouts "Aye!" as the rest of the crew members follow her and shout that as well.

"Anchors away." Mr. Cotton's parrot repeats as Gen smiles at him and pet his feathers once more before he flies over to Mr. Cotton's shoulder. Anamaria grabs her hat back from Jack as Mr. Gibbs tells Jack something.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gen looked at Mr. Gibbs, as he just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her. Gen raised her eyebrows and started to unsheathe her sword. Jack looked from her to Anamaria, and then back at Mr. Gibbs, talking softly.

"It'd be far worse to not have her." Jack said, as Gen smiled at him and sheathed her sword once again. Jack, Will, and Mr. Gibbs followed the rest of the crew onto the ship, as Gen just looked out to the sea. _Is it really possible to save her? And...get my revenge?_ Gen thought, as she heard Will call to her from on the boat. Gen looked down as she walked towards the ship, totally in her own thoughts.

She walked up the ramp to the ship, but then tripped on the last step. She fell and was expecting to hit the deck, but landed in someone's arms. Gen looked up and noticed that it was Captain Jack Sparrow. Gen blushed a light pink as she took her hands off of his shoulders, brushing herself off. "Sorry, Captain." Gen said as she quickly walked away and towards Will. She took a deep breath and asked him what she needed to do. He saw the pink on her cheeks and looked worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and her face turned a few different shades of pink.

"Oh...um...it must be from the heat." Gen said as she started to follow the other crew at what they were doing. "Yes...the heat." She repeated to herself, as Will just looked at her weird. _Must be the heat..._He thought as he continued to follow the steps to set the ship out to sea.

As they drifted farther off into the sea, they became caught in a storm. The wind was rapidly picking up and the rain was splashing hard down on the ship, making it hard for anyone to see. The crew was yelling as Mr. Gibbs was shouting orders to the crew. Gen looked up at the Captain, who was just smiling, acting very calm as he steered the ship. Gen then ran over to Will, who was having trouble tieing down the rope himself. Gen helped him, as Will started to talk (more like shout) to Mr. Gibbs.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouts to Mr. Gibbs, as Gen ponders his question. He was right. How were they supposed to find the island that the pirates were on if the Captain had a compass that did not work?

"Aye, the compass doesn't point North but we're not trying to find North, are we?" Mr. Gibbs answers back, smiling at Will. _What? Oh yes, I remember when Commodore Norrington commented on the Captain's compass on the dock_. Gen thought, sort of confused at what Mr. Gibbs just told Will. _It all depends on the direction the island is in...so...it's not North?_ Gen was more confused now, so she thought it'd be better to not think about what Mr. Gibbs had said. Mr. Gibbs walked up the steps to the wheel where the Captain was, with a little struggle because of the rain and because of the ocean waves that were splashing onto the ship. "We should drop canvas, sir." Mr. Gibbs shouted to the Captain, as he just smiled and replied back.

"She can hold a bit longer." _Is he crazy?_ Gen thought as Mr. Gibbs asked why the Captain seemed to be in such a great mood. The Captain smiled larger. "We're catching up." Jack answered, looking at his compass. _Catching up? Does he mean the ship Miss Swann is on..._The Pearl_?_ Gen thought as lightning strikes, making her shrink a little, but continued helping out the rest of the crew keep the _Interceptor _on the right path to the Isla de Muerta.

Mr. Gibbs walked down the steps and continued to help the rest of the crew, which Gen tried to do. You see, Gen was a little frightened by lightning, but not by thunder or hurricanes or anything like that. When she was just a child, her house was struck by lightning and it started on fire.

_Flashback (about 12 years ago, in London)_

Her father had just taken her and her mother to the local festival in town, where her father had bought her a light blue, stuffed elephant toy. It was raining outside, and when they had gotten around the corner of the street, they saw lightning light up the sky and strike their house, lighting it on fire. She was outside, watching as the flames ignited everything. She dropped her stuffed elephant and ran for her house, her parents running after her, screaming her name.

The only thought on Gen's mind right then was to save her precious porcelain seal that her grandfather had given her before he had died. She ran through the door and up the stairs to her room. Her eyes burned as the smoke hit them, making them dry. Opening the door to her room, she covered her nose with her arm, trying not to breath in the smoke so much. She got under her bed and got out a box that held all her most treasured possessions. She opened the box, took the little porcelain figure in her hand and stuffed it into her pocket.

The ceiling was on fire, as well as her curtains, making her eyes water. Her room was her little piece of heaven, and it was being destroyed bit-by-bit every second. She ran for her door, only to find the metal door handle burning hot as it touched her fragile skin. Close to tears, she crawled under her bed, hoping that someone would find her.

"Mamma! Pappa!" She cried, taking her porcelain seal out of her pocket and snuggling it, the tears streaming down her face. _Please...someone...save me..._

_End of Flashback_

She snapped out of her flashback and rubbed her eyes that were tempting to water.Trying to get her mind off of the lightning, she decided to talk to the Captain. She struggled as she got washed by waves walking up the stairs and stopping next to the Captain.

"You should be with the rest of the crew, luv." The Captain said, not looking in her direction as he continued to look at his compass and steer the ship. Thunder was heard through the sound of the waves and the rain, making Gen grit her teeth, knowing that lightning would again come.

"Yes, Captain, but I though...um...that you looked rather..." Gen said, trying to shout over the loud sounds around her. The Captain just looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her. "Rather...lonely. Yes, lonely!" Gen exclaimed, trying to get the Captain to say something so she could focus on his words, rather than the lightning.

"Well, luv, I'm fine up here, as you can see. So, you can just walk back to your station, savvy?" The Captain told her, motioning over to where Mr. Gibbs and Will were.

"But..." Gen began, trying to think of something to say to him. Then, she saw it. The lightning strike, making the whole sky light up. Gen's eyes looked up in horror as she covered her head with her hands and knelt down, next to the Captain's feet. Her breath had quickened it's pace, making her shut her eyes.

"You alright, luv?" The Captain asked her, looking down in her direction.

Will looked up from his post, wondering where Miss Herrington had gone. He searched through the rain and spotted her, kneeling on the floor beside Jack, who was just looking down at her.

"Miss Herrington!" Will exclaimed as he ran from his post and up the stairs to her. "Jack, what's the matter with her?" Will asked him, putting his hands on her back. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and looked back out to sea, but once in a while looking in her direction. "Miss Herrington? Miss Herrington?" Will shouted her name as she continued to crouch, holding her head in her hands. She shot up her head, looking in Will's direction. She quickly rose and cleared her throat as thunder sounded through the sky.

"I...I'm fine." Gen said, her voice a little shaky, running a hand through her wet hair. Then, lightning lit up the sky once more, and Gen grabbed onto Will's shirt, hiding her head in his chest. Will looked surprised as she started to shake a little as he held her in his arms, trying to calm her down a little. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pushed herself out of Will's arms. She blushed a light pink, hoping that no one would see it in this weather.

"Miss Herrington..." Will started, but Gen corrected him.

"Gen, Will. Please call me Gen." She gave a short smile in his direction as she quickly looked up to the sky, the rain pouring on her face.

"Mis...um...Gen. Are you afraid of-" Will started as Gen stopped him.

"Will, let's just forget that, shall we?" She said as she looked at him, smiling weakly. Will seemed a little confused, but he just smiled and nodded, walking down the stairs, running to help Cotton with a line that he was having trouble with. Gen could hear the Captain laugh behind her, so she turned. He was smiling to himself as she just looked at him. _Is he...is he laughing at me?_ Gen thought bitterly...glaring at him. She took a step and tried to stand as close to his face that was possible, without actually touching him. "Are you laughing at me?" Gen asked him, angrily. He just smiled bigger and looked at her.

"What if I am?" The Captain shouted, smiling, with his gold teeth showing back at her.

"What are you laughing at exactly?" Gen asked him, folding her arms.

"Well, luv," The Captain started, as Gen moved her face away from his, "I believe I'm laughing at your little fear of lightning."

Gen just glared at him as she was very tempted to punch him at that instant, but decided not to, because of the situation. She looked up to the sky and then immediately regretted it as lightning strikes downward, looking like it would hit the ship. The flashback came again of her watching her room ignite in flames, hoping that something like that wouldn't happen because of all the rain pouring down on the ship. But, her hope of not being afraid slipped away as another quick flash of lightning strikes, making her close her eyes and grab onto the nearest thing. Unfortunately, the nearest thing to her, was the Captain.

Her hands were around his shoulders, holding on for dear life. Jack was very surprised at her reaction, because he expected her to hate him for his comment just a little while ago. _Apparently she's frightened by lightning...very much, I'm afraid._ Jack thought as he called for Anamaria to take over the ship, telling her the direction they should head for. Apparently the girl had not noticed that she was still holding onto Jack until Jack had put his arms around her back. She quickly pulled back, blushing a little, keeping her eyes glued to the deck. She then blushed even more because Jack had taken her hand and was walking down the steps and below deck.

"Captain...Captain!" Gen yelled at him, trying to pull away from his firm grasp, but with no success. He finally pulled her down to the place where she had hid before the voyage and set her down on the chair that Will had set her down on. He had taken the chair right next to her and had set it down facing hers. He sat down and looked at her. Gen kept her eyes down, not sure what he wanted from her.

"Oy, luv." The Captain said as Gen slowly looked up at his face. His face was drenched from the rain which made Gen laugh once, covering up her smile. But, her smile faded when she realized what he had just called her.

"Gen, Captain Sparrow...my name is Gen." She said as she tried to seem serious, but not getting over the way his face looked. _Quite handsome, actually..._Gen thought, but then quickly snapping out of it, wondering why she even thought that in the first place. This man was MUCH too annoying and arrogant to be anything close to handsome.

"Luv, maybe you should stay down here for the rest of the night." The Captain said to her as she just looked at him. "I wouldn't want you to be frightened by the lightning..." He said as he trailed off and stood up, walking up the steps. _Wow...what a really nice thing he just did..._Gen thought as she smiled as Jack came back down the stairs. "Please stay down here...I really don't want you getting in the crew's way, savvy?" Jack said as he walked up the stairs once more, making Gen frown.

_In their WAY?_ Gen thought furiously, wishing that she had thrown her boot at him. She clenched her teeth and stuck her tongue out at him as soon as he left. Hearing the thunder from above deck made her shiver, thinking that it might be a good idea if she did stay below deck until the storm had passed. She sighed as she took the bandanna out of her hair and started to ring her hair out onto the floor, thinking that it wouldn't really matter that much since the rain was pouring in from above anyway. She sat down on the floor by the gun powder, and noticed that a gun was there. It had beautiful craftsmanship, and she started to admire it. She then put the gun down and leaned onto her side, and felt something digging into her side. She sat up and pulled something from her pocket, mentally kicking herself for not remembering that it had been there. It was the porcelain seal that she had taken along, and she was very happy to notice that nothing was wrong with it. It had been exactly as she had remembered it when her grandfather gave it to her.

_Flashback_

"Grandfather...why do you have to die?" The seven year old Gen said as she held onto her grandfather's hand, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Gen," her grandfather started, putting a hand on top of her head, "it's alright. It's my time, darling, and there's nothing that can be done about it." Gen nodded her head and looked down. "Oh, come now," her grandfather said as he lifted her chin,"where's that smile? Come now, give your grandfather a smile, hm?" Gen tried to smile at him, but the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Oh, Gen...my precious," her grandfather said to her as he sat up a bit and opened the top drawer of his small dresser and took out something. He laid back down and held out an item, but it was concealed by a white cloth that wrapped around it. "Take it...it's yours." Her grandfather said to her, as she lightly took it out of his hand and unwrapped it. Gen gasped as she smiled brightly.

Under the cloth was a porcelain figure of a seal. The seal was a creamish color and it's head was leaning to the side. Gen hugged her present and quickly reached up to hug her grandfather, then letting go right away to look at her gift a little more. "I love it grandfather!" Gen exclaimed as she smiled at him.

"It's a Harp Seal, Gen. Did you know that the seal stands for the inner voice inside of us?" He explained to her, as Gen was looking at him, intrigued. "It reminds us of our connection to our feelings, and our feelings acting like the sea, sometimes calm and sometimes fierce. When we sometimes become afraid of these emotions and feelings, the seal reminds us how to swim and saves us from our fear and pain." Gen nodded her head slowly as she looked down at her seal, realizing the importance of this animal. "Gen." He said, making her look up at him. "Always remember me when you look at this seal. Whenever you're afraid or in pain, cradle the seal and think of me cradling you in my arms." Gen then hugged the seal as her grandfather let out a soft laugh. "Yes, that's right. I will always guide you back to that warm light." Gen nodded her head as she gave her grandfather a radiant smile.

"I love you, grandfather." Gen said to him as he took her chin in his hand.

"I'll always love you, my Gen." Gen's grandfather smiled as he dropped his hand, closed his eyes, and was silent.

"Grandfather?" Gen asked him as she took a step closer to the bed and shook his body. "Grandfather?" She asked again, continuing to try to wake him, but with no affect. "No...no...don't leave me. PLEASE, grandfather, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_End Flashback_

Gen pushed the memory out of her head, pain coming back into her heart. She had tried to push that sight away from her, when her grandfather died right in front of her. He had been her hero, being someone that she could talk to whenever she wanted, and he wouldn't tell her that her dreams were stupid or unrealistic. She told him of her adventures that she wished she would have with pirates, and he always laughed, telling her that it was very unlikely to happen, and that her father would have a heart attack if she ever did it. Gen always laughed along with him, telling him that it would indeed give her father a heart attack, but, that never stopped her from wanting and believing that it would happen some day.

Holding the porcelain seal close to her chest, she laid down on the floor and rested her arm behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. Would her father ever come and look for her? Would he even care that she was gone, since he had shown little interest in her at home and more for his job? Would her mother be worried, or just become more involved with her shop? Would Alaine be alright? Would Alaine believe that Gen was dead and have another reason to despise pirates? Would she ever get to Miss Elizabeth? Would she ever go home again? All these thoughts swarmed through Gen's head, making her overwhelmed. She pushed them aside and started to think on one thought.

_Miss Elizabeth...how am I going to save you?_ Gen thought as she closed her eyes, picturing her being held captive by those filthy pirates. Thinking about those pirates was a bad mistake, because once she thought of them, she couldn't get them out of her mind. She soon fell fast asleep...

_Dreaming_

Gen was somewhere very familiar, and she was very surprised. It was her old house in London, and she was standing just outside her bedroom door. Gen decided to open the door, but found her room to be engulfed in flames. The door shut behind her, as she desperately tried to re-open it, but with no avail. The door handle turned boiling hot as it burned her hand, making her quickly pull away. She frantically looked around her room, for a window, but there was none, and as she looked back, her door was gone as well. She panicked, pounding on the walls with her burning hand. "Help me, someone, please!" She yelled, hoping that someone would hear her cries. She then heard laughing, as she looked around the room, and spotted someone she had never met before, but thought that she should have.

It was a man and he was standing where the door used to be. Gen saw that he had a beard and a very large hat on. He smiled at Gen, and she saw that he had very yellow teeth and looked down at his clothes and noticing that they were uncommon and different. _He must be a pirate..._Gen thought to herself in her dream as she took a step back, reaching for her sword. It wasn't there, and she looked down at her clothes, realizing her worst fear. She was in one of her mother's gowns, corset and all. But, it had a little bit of dirt on it and a few rips, also a few buttons missing from the front. Her eyes widened as the scenery changed from her room to another room, filled with treasure and water about a foot deep.

She looked around and saw pirates fighting and some bodies on the floor, but not really sure if they were dead or not. It looked like a cave, and it was wet and cold. She heard a crack of thunder and then lightning, making her flinch and close her eyes tight. Her eyes opened, though, when she heard swords clanking together. She saw the Captain and someone fighting, realizing that it was the man who was inside her room, laughing at her. She tried to yell for him, but didn't have a voice. She then looked over and saw Will cut his hand and drop something into a chest, saying something that she couldn't hear. Gen looked back at the Captain, who had a gun in his hand, the smoke from it still lingering around it, pointing it at the man he was fighting. The man opened his shirt to reveal the bullet hole, as blood soaked through it, making him drop, dead. Gen smiled that he was safe, as well as Will, but then heard someone whisper something.

"He's killed Barbossa. You bastard!" A pirate whispered in the Captain's direction, as he aimed a gun at him, reading to shoot.

"No!" Gen yelled, hearing her own voice yell to him, but hearing the gun shot overpower her own voice. The Captain dropped to his knees, blood flowing from his chest. "Captain!" Gen yells, but not able to hear her voice. She reaches out to him, only to be frozen in place, not able to reach him. "Captain, Captain, JACK!" She tries to yell, but her world becomes black.

_End of Dream _

"Gen...Gen." Gen was awoken by someone calling her name, but she tried to push it out of her mind. She wanted to stay in her dream world, she wanted to try and save her Captain. Gen opened her eyes to the voice and noticed that it was Will.

"Oh, Will, what do you want?" Gen asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She had fallen asleep on the floor, but regretting it, because her body was now very sore. Her gums still hurt a bit, but not as bad as they had before.

"Gen, we're almost there. Jack sent me here to get you." Will said as Gen gave him a look, and then got up from her spot on the floor and stretched. She put her hair into a ponytail (from the cloth tied around her wrist) and put her porcelain seal back into her pocket before following Will up the steps. The hurricane looked like it did nothing to the ship, which was a good thing. Gen looked around for Jack, thinking of her dream she had. She started to worry when she couldn't find him...but then she sighed, as she saw him at the wheel, steering. Gen saw Cotton standing right next to Jack, and with his parrot too. Gen smiled at the sea-colored parrot as she saw it fly off Cotton's shoulder, and land on her arm, making Jack look in her direction. Gen pet his soft feathers and rubbed his beak, as he flew off her arm and onto the ropes above her.

"Dead men tell no tales..." The parrot starts to sing as Gen went to the side of the ship and looked down at the scene before her.

There were ships everywhere...sunken underwater. Their masts still showed above water but they were ripped of their sails and the wood was cracked and in very bad shape. _Well...what do you expect for a sunken ship?_ Gen thought to herself as she turned to Mr. Gibbs, who was talking to Will.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." This _did_ give Gen chills, as she tried to not look out into the water, but finding it very hard to resist. _Had they all been pirates that came through here?_ She thought to herself, looking into the water, then back at Jack. Cotton was looking at Jack's compass, a little too much, in fact, with Jack trying to keep the compass out of his sight-range. The look on Cotton's face (as well as Jack's) made Gen smile as Jack looked at Cotton, then closed his compass for the last time, putting it in his pocket.

The ship creaked as it sailed through the deadly waters, making Gen shiver a little more. _Things just keep adding to make it creepy_...she thought as she turned away from the water, walking over to Will and Mr. Gibbs as they were tying down the sails.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Mr. Gibbs, who was tying down the ropes.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Mr. Gibbs said as he walked across from where Will and Gen stood and held onto the ropes, looking out to sea. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs said as he took out his canteen (filled with rum) and took a drink.

"What?!" Gen exclaimed the same time as Will, louder than was supposed to be heard. Gen couldn't believe it...he had been captain of the horrible ship and crew...the crew, that tortured the town, the crew that took Miss Swann, the crew...who hurt Alaine.

Mr. Gibbs realized his mistake and quickly swallowed his rum and put it back into his pocket. "He failed to mention that." Will stated to him as they both looked up at Jack, but Gen kept her gaze longer, still not believing what Gibbs just told them. _Jack...captain of the Black Pearl? It's just not possible..._she thought, as she glared hard at Jack. Jack looked in her direction, and noticed that she was glaring at him. She didn't care, though, because he should've told them in the first place. He shouldn't have kept it a secret from them.

"Well," Mr. Gibbs started, "he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was." This started to catch Gen's attention, so she turned her gaze from the Captain to Mr. Gibbs."See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings." Mr. Gibbs paused and then continued. "That night there was a mutiny." Gen quickly looked at Jack. _Mutiny? _"They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Will looks out to the sea, thinking for a short moment.

"Ahh..." he says as he looks back at Mr. Gibbs,"so that's the reason for all the." Gen couldn't stop from laughing. Will was trying to imitate Jack's weirdness...and she had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will," Mr. Gibbs says as he sits down on a barrel, as Will does the same,"when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot." Mr. Gibbs taking his pointer finger and raising it, to symbolize 'one' and puts it down, continuing his tale. "Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst," he says as he takes his pointer finger and middle finger, making a gun, and aims it at his head,"that pistol's startin' to look _real_ friendly. But Jack he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will says as Mr. Gibbs nods and says,"Aye." Will thinks for a moment before asking another question. "How did Jack get off the island?" Gen thought that this was a very good question. _It's not like he swam all the way or got a ride from a whale..._

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights 'till all manner of sea creatures came and _acclimated_ to his presence." All the while telling his tale, Mr. Gibbs used hand motions while Will listened intently."And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." _He...roped a couple of sea turtles?_ Gen thought, the idea incredibly stupid and unimaginable. There was a short silence as Will looked at Mr. Gibbs' face.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked, the look on his face priceless.

"Aye, sea turtles." Mr. Gibbs replied, waiting for Will to respond again.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked him, stumping Mr. Gibbs. He opened his mouth to respond, then stopped, not knowing what to say. _I knew it...it's not even true, because he doesn't even know what he used for rope._ Gen thought as she smiled at Mr. Gibbs, but then turned her head as she heard footsteps behind them.

"Human hair," Jack said, making them turn their heads to look, as Mr. Gibbs smiled and nodded,"from my back." _Oh my Lord...too much detail and unwanted information._ Gen thought as she took one look at Jack and glared, not losing her hatred face for him just yet. _Captain of The Black Pearl..._Gen thought as she thought about his mutiny.

"Must have been a pretty lousy captain for the crew to take such rash actions." Gen thought a loud to herself, not sure if Jack heard or not, but hoping that he did.

Jack just ignored her stares and statement and yelled,"Let go of the anchor!"

"I've only spent a short time with him and already feel like jumping off the plank." Gen said a little more loudly, turning her back to Jack and walking to the end of the boat.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack says to Will and Mr. Gibbs, while the crew yells their orders to each other.

**A/N:** Well, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than last time! Thanks again to all the devoted fans; I love you all!


	6. The Cave

A/N: OK, so, here I am again...and I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing and being so patient with me...:3 I love you all!

Gen was ready. Ready to fight those filthy pirates that invaded her town, her home, and who hurt her friend. She really hoped that she'd have the pleasure of seeing the skinny one with only one eye, so she could show him how much she appreciated getting hit with a shovel. Gen tightened her bandana around her head and walked over to Jack and Will.

"Are we going to go or not?" Gen asked as Jack just looked at her.

"If you mean 'we' as in young Mr. Turner and I, very shortly." Jack answered to her as the crew lowered the dingy and Will was the first to climb down.

"No, 'we' as in Mr. Turner, you, and myself." Gen told him, crossing her arms.

"I am coming along, whether you like it or not." Jack just smiled at her, showing her his gold teeth.

"Sorry, luv, but I'm afraid that you just can't come along." Gen put a hand on her sword as Jack looked down, amused it seemed at her reaction.

"I am going to come," Gen said to him as she gripped her sword more tightly,"even if it means by forcing you to let me." Jack put his palms up in defeat at the sound of her voice, as she loosened her grip on her sword.

"Alright, luv, you've changed my mind. You can come along, but, you'll have to give me that sword, so you don't cause any trouble on the way there, savvy?" Jack said as he held out his hand to Gen, gesturing her to set the sword in his hand. She hesitatingly took it from her belt and handed it to him, getting a firm grasp on it, smiling. Gen put her hands on her hips as Jack tossed it down to Will in the boat.

"Alright, can we go now?" Gen asked, eager to go and see the pirate cave and the pirates inside.

"Not quite, darling. You have to swear, to obey everything that I say, savvy?" Jack said to her as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that all?" She asked him as he smiled.

"Yes, that's all, then we can go." Jack answered to her. She sighed and mumbled something to him. "What was that, luv?" Jack said as he smiled at her, and she grit her teeth at him.

"I swear to obey you..." She mumbled a bit louder, making Jack smile in triumph.

"Now luv, just go and fetch my pistol and we'll leave." Jack said to her before she could take a step towards the side of the ship.

"Jack, we must go and save Elizabeth!" Will yelled to him from below. "Yes, be patient William." Jack yelled to him, not taking his eyes off Gen.

Gen regretted swearing to obey Jack, because if she hadn't, she would've punched him in the face in response to his order. Gen sighed and asked where it was. "Below deck, luv." He said as she stomped off to the stairs that led down below deck. "And don't come up until you find it!" Jack yelled to her as she gave him one last glare and went below deck. Jack remained silent and then quickly ran to the side of the ship and started to climb down to the dingy.

"Sir!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed to him as he ran over to the side. "What about Gen?" He asked him, looking back to where Gen went below deck.

"Just keep her from following us, savvy? I don't want her doing anything...stupid." Jack said to Mr. Gibbs before taking the oars and started rowing away from the boat, towards the pirate cave.

Gen looked for a good five minutes for Jack's pistol, and could not find it anywhere. She decided to search no more, for time was running low. Grabbing a random pistol, she started running up the stairs, yelling, "Jack! I can't find your stupid pistol, but-" That's when she looked and saw Jack no where to be seen, and the whole crew looking at her. "No! Jack, you lying scoundrel!" Gen yelled as she put the gun into her belt and ran for the side of the boat. She couldn't see any signs of the little dingy, but she decided that it wouldn't stop her from following them.

"Gen!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed as he ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"I can't believe you, Mr. Gibbs! How could you let them leave without me?!" Gen yelled at him, stepping aside so his hand no longer had her.

"It'd be mighty foolish to walk into a cave full of pirates, unarmed." Mr. Gibbs said to her, looking at her. She _knew_ that it was dangerous and not very wise, but she knew that it was something that she had to do, plus, she was going to her her sword back from Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs...thank you for your concern...but I'm _going_ to get to that cave," she said to him, standing on the edge of the ship," no matter what." Before Mr. Gibbs could do anything, she dove off the ship and into the water. The water was a little bit colder than she thought it would be, but it was alright, except for the clothes that weighed her down a bit, especially the boots. Her arms started to get tired about half way to the cave, but she pushed herself until she reached the shallower parts as she stood and started to walk through the water. She looked down in the water seeing gold and jewels in the water, as well as other valuables.

She was caught off-guard when she climbed onto one of the rocks and was met by a skeleton. She fell back into the water, quickly realizing that it was probably the safest place right now. She finally walked out of the water onto the sand as she heard yelling. She snuck up behind a pile of gold and valuables, hearing the a loud crash.

"The cursed treasure of Cortés himself." A man said as he reached down and skimmed his hand over the gold coins in the chest. Gen gasps, seeing Miss Swann next to the man, dressed in a dark red gown, looking very nervous."Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this." The man says, pointing to a necklace around Miss Swann's neck. Gen's eyes went wide, remembering the same necklace that Jack had asked about when she rescued her.

_So...that coins attached to the necklace...is one of the gold medallions that belonged to_...Gen stopped that thought, for she had just recognized one of the men from the crew. The man looked to be the captain of the pirate crew, and also, the man from her dream. He had been the man who was laughing at her, the one who Jack was fighting with and whom Jack shot and killed. "Barbossa" Gen whispered, remembering the pirate saying it before he shot Jack in her dream.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asks his men, as they respond, "Us!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa asks his crew again, as they yell, "Hers!", pointing at Miss Swann. _Blood...to be paid?_ Gen thought, as Barbossa spoke something to his crew, as they all laughed. Gen gasped, for next, Barbossa caused Miss Swann to lean over the chest as he took out a golden knife. _He's going to slit her throat! I must help her!_ Gen thought anxiously, sliding down from her pile of treasure. Gen stopped though, when the crew began to chant and Barbossa ripped off her necklace and took her hand, and slit it. Elizabeth looked confused and surprised, as she looked at Barbossa and said something. He responded back and closed her hand on the medallion and dropped it into the chest.

There seemed to be a waiting by the crew as some closed their eyes and stood still. They finally opened their eyes and one asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different." Another one says, but Gen couldn't find him in the crowd.

"How do we tell?" One asks, as Barbossa shoots him with his pistol. Shocked, Gen looks as the pirate just stands still, and looks at the bullet hole in his chest.

"You're not dead." The first pirate states, as he looks at him.

"No." He says, relief revealing itself over his face, then anger. "He shot me!" He says, pointing to Barbossa.

"It didn't work." A skinny one states, as another says, "The curse is still upon us!" _Curse?_ Gen asks herself, trying to remember the stories that her uncle told her about _Cortés _and his gold. _Yes! The story goes, if you take one piece out of the chest, you will feel empty inside._ Gen remembered as she looked at the pirates. _So...how are they cursed, exactly? They simply cannot die? _Thinking about this made her worry, for, if you cannot kill any of these pirates...how was she supposed to beat any of them and save Miss Swann?

The cave suddenly went in an uproar, as they all started to yell at Barbossa, with Barbossa studying the bloody knife, then yelling at Miss Swann.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" He asked as he shook her. _Turner? You mean like Will Turner? _

"No." Elizabeth responded back to him with a smile.

"Where's his child?" He yells at her, picking up the medallion necklace from the chest."The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" He yells to her, as she doesn't answer him and stands her ground. He hits her with the back of his hand as she falls backwards. _No!_ Gen thinks as she wants to run for her, but finds it impossible with all these pirates around. If she had her sword, she would've gone over to her the first chance she got, but sadly, Jack took it from her. Gen tried to find a way to Miss Swann, by carefully trying to cross the mounds of treasure, trying not to disturb it. She tried to ignore all the shouts that were being made by the pirates as she slipped on a gold cup and fell down the pile of treasure, getting the attention of the monkey. The monkey points in the direction of Gen, and then in another direction.

Barbossa looks down where Elizabeth fell, and yells,"The medallion! She's taken it!" Gen sighed in relief that at least Miss Swann got away safely...for now. "Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!" As the pirates passed her, unseen, Gen decided that this would be the best time to try and escape, but, she wanted to check where Elizabeth had fallen, just in case. Gen looked around and then slowly started to walk over to the chest of Cortés. She stepped over all the treasure and tried to not step into the water, but finding it not possible to avoid one or two puddles. She climbed up the little hill of treasure and looked over the side, down at the water. _Nothing out of the ordinary, and no leads to the direction Miss Swann went. _Gen thought as she turned back around, and was met by another face.

One of the pirates from Barbossa's crew, no doubt, and he didn't have a smile on his face. But, Gen thought that she could take him, until she remembered that they couldn't die...and when another walked over.

"Hello gentlemen." Gen said as she smiled at them, backing away a little. Her actions were futile, because they just harshly grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away, kicking and screaming. "No, you smelly, rotten halfwit! Let me go immediately!" Gen yelled at the one to her right, who was the one who found her first. She kicked her legs out wildly, until she was the center of attention. She was infront of the rest of his crew, and they were looking at her. Well, not at her face, no, at her clothes. Gen looked down and realized that her clothes were soaked and were sticking closely to her body, revealing all her curves and her chest. She folded her arms across her chest, as she continued to look at the crew, and then saw...Jack!

Gen's eyes went wide as she just stared at Jack, speechless. Jack (who was leaning on an oar) looked very surprised to see her as well, almost as much as she was. She thought that he'd be with Will by now; saving Miss Elizabeth and sailing away, leaving her to fend for herself. But no, he came back, or by the looks of all the pirates looking like they wanted to kill him, caught.

"Jack," Gen said to him as she continued to stare at him, but then remembered something,"Jack...you stupid pirate! How could you leave me on that ship..._and_ lose my sword!" Gen said as she looked down at his belt, not seeing her sword on it, only his.

"Sorry, darling, but this was too much for you, as I expected." He said to her."You got caught." She stared at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"_You_ did as well!" She yelled to him, ready to punch him in the face. She tried to struggle free, so that she could get to Jack. "When I get to you, Jack, I'll really give you a piece of my mind." She said to him with gritted teeth. "I'll-" she started, but was stopped because she felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. The breath was knocked out of her as she lowered her head, seeing the butt of a sword to her left, realizing what she was hit with.

"Now was that really necessary?" Jack said, Gen guessing it was to the pirate who hit her. As Gen fought for breath, she heard a fimiliar voice, but, it was one that she didn't want to hear.

Gen looked up at Barbossa, as he looked down at her. She swallowed as he gave a little smile. "Now, what do we have here?" He asked, as he looked from Gen to Jack, but then stopped at Jack, his face turning to a different emotion. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked Jack, as Gen remembered what Mr. Gibbs had said. _" 'That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die...' " So...here stands Jack's mutanist first mate, huh? _Gen thought to herself as Jack just answered Barbossa.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack said to him, as the crew just listened to his words. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said with a smile, like it was obvious to why he survived. Gen snorted under her breath, as she put her head down and smiled at Jack's stupidity. That would probably be the reason for Barbossa to kill them both right then and there.

"Ah, well," Barbossa said as he started to walk up to Jack and Gen,"I won't be making that mistake..._again_." He finished, as he stopped in front of Jack. _Again...?_ Gen thought to herself, thinking the worst."Gents," Barbossa said as he faced his crew,"you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" The whole crew 'ayed' at Barbossa's question, as Barbossa turned and said,"Kill him." As Barbossa started to walk away, and the crew raised their weapons at Jack, one pirate asked,"Captain, what do we do about the girl?" Barbossa stopped and turned to look at Gen, who was looking at him, smiling. "Kill her as well." He answered as Gen's smile faded, as she glared at Jack, him just smiling back. _Imbecile is going to get me killed as well..._Gen thought as she tried to stop Barbossa as he was walking away.

"Oh...oh, you think I'm with Jack? Well, you're mistaken. You see-" but Jack interrupted her, saying something to Barbossa.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

There's silence among the crew, as Barbossa stops and says,"Hold your fire!" _The blood to be repaid...that's right!_ Gen thought as the crew unwillingly lowered their weapons with disappointed looks on their faces._ In order to lift the curse, they need everyone who stole a gold coin from the chest to "give up" a little of their blood._ Gen thought as she looked around at the crew, thinking how much blood was spilled among them. Barbossa turns back around and walks back up to Jack, smiling and nodding his head.

"You know whose blood we need." He said as Jack just smiled and answered,"I know whose blood you need."

_Wait....whose blood must yet be paid? _Gen thought as Barbossa yelled orders to the men, and they started to walk towards the dingys that they had come in. Gen looked out of the corner of her eye, as Barbossa gave orders to a big black pirate, who smiled in Gen's direction and nodded his head. He left Barbossa and started to walk over to Gen, as her eyes became wide, looking at his figure as he stopped in front of her.

He looked towards Jack, and said,"Captain would like to have a word with you once we reach the ship." Jack nodded slightly, as two pirates with pistols came over and started to lead him away with the rest of the crew.

"Jack, Jack!" Gen said to him, trying to get to him as he walked towards the dingy. Gen felt the two hands on either sides of her arms disappear, as she was about to run to Jack, but, she forgot someone. The big, black pirate grabbed her, harder than the other pirates had, and dragged her after Jack. Gen tried to loosen his grip on her, but having no such luck.

"Could you please...not grip so hard?" Gen said to the pirate that was holding onto her arm. He just looked down at her as they made their way to the water. Random pirates started to pile into the dingys as Gen waited a few pirates behind Jack until it was her turn to get into one. Gen felt her hair coming undone, so she untied the strip of cloth from around her hair (more with one hand) and shook her head from side-to-side. She stopped when she heard the pirate beside her growl a bit. She looked up at him, and noticed that the water from her hair had sprayed all over his face. "Oops." She said as he wiped it away with the hand that wasn't holding her. "Sorry about that..." she said as she quickly put her hair into a ponytail and straightened her bandanna, trying not to disturb the pirate any more.

_I wonder what Barbossa is going to do with Jack and me..._Gen thought as she looked back to the chest of Cortés. _I wonder what Will and Miss Swann are doing righ-_ She stopped her thought process, because the black pirate had pushed her forward in line, and onto the half empty dingy. Gen stumbled as she was tossed into the boat, landing on the lap of another pirate. He smiled at her as she scrambled off his lap, and sat next to the black pirate. The boat started, suddenly, but she didn't see anyone rowing with oars. She shrugged it off and looked down at her lap, looking at the buldge in her pocket. The porcelain seal was still there, after everything that she did. She smiled, thinking of her grandfather, and how even though he wasn't alive anymore, he was still with her. She stopped smiling, though, when she felt a hand sliding up her leg.

So, everything is going pretty well for this story, right? I mean, not too cheesy or anything? Well, if anyone has any suggestions for me, PLEASE let me know....and press that pretty purple button down there...:3


	7. Quality Time With A Captain

**A/N:** _OK, so I want to thank everyone for reviewing my last chapter...as well as some of my readers that are SUPER nice and always seem to brighten my day with their reviews...and you know who you are! :3 Well...on with the next chapter!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She squirmed and leaned closer to the black pirate, trying to get away from the claws of the pirate sitting right next to her. Gen then started to whisper to him to stop his actions.

"Stop!" She said firmly, trying to push his hand away. When he continued to do it, she said it more loudly and harshly."Stop it, right now!!" When he didn't stop, she decided to switch her place on the boat.

So, she slightly stood and was about to go to the end of the boat, when the black pirate stopped her from doing so. He placed a hand on her arm like he did before, keeping a firm grip. Gen started to push away from the pirate then, deciding that it was the only thing that she could do with another pirate keeping her in place. _If only I had something sharp with me, then I could cut off his hand..._Gen thought as she was about to shove him into the ocean, when something stopped her.

"Excuse me, pardon me, mate." Someone said as they moved from their spot and was making their way over to Gen. She knew the voice belonged to Jack, and she saw the looks of anger that the other crew members were giving him, tempted to shoot him with their pistols right then and there. Jack finally pushed the perverted pirate to the side, as his hand went with him. Jack sat in the spot where the perverted pirate had sat, and he was looking ahead. _Did he do that for me, because he knew that I was being violated by that pirate?_ Gen thought to herself as she looked at the pirate on the other side of Jack, who was looking at Jack, angry that he had denied him his reach of Gen. Gen half smiled, looking down at her lap. She didn't want to say anything to him on the boat, so, it was silent the rest of the way to the ship.

As the boats made their way on the side of the ship, the black pirate (who still held onto her arm) pulled Gen onto her feet and forward, making her bump into Jack who had stood on his own. He looked back at her as she blushed a light pink, lowering her head mumbling, "Sorry." Gen could hear Jack smile as he turned back around, climbing up the ladder that was engraved into the ship. There were pirates that went after Jack, skipping Gen in the "line" that was forming to go up onto the ship. Gen thought she was going to have to wait until all of the pirates from the dingys climbed up the ladder, until the pirate who was holding onto her arm walked forward, bringing her with him. He shoved her to the side of the ship where the ladder was, as he let go of her arm. Gen started to climb up the ladder, then stopped at the top, to look out at the sea.

The fog was a little thick at the moment to see anything, but Gen was hoping (on the inside) to see Mr. Gibbs and the _Interceptor_ sail by. She erased her hopes of that when she felt a hand on her boot, pushing her upward. Gen looked down to see the black pirate pushing her upward, obviously because she was going too slow. He pushed her right over the side of the ship, making her fall over the railing and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow." She said as she pushed herself up off the ground, and a hand was offered to her. She looked up and saw that it belonged to Jack, so she took it. He lifted her onto her feet as she let go of his hand, looking down. "Um...thank you...for what happened on the boat." Gen said to Jack as she lifted her head to look at him.

"For what?" Jack said as he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. Gen ran up with him, pacing herself to his step.

"You know, for when that man was....um...well," Gen said as she stopped to think of the right words, "when he...constantly...stroked my leg." Gen said, looking down because she was blushing in embarrassment. Jack stopped didn't say anything at first, until he turned around to meet her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, luv. I just got tired of where I sat and thought that the seat next to yours was more desirable." Gen looked confused for a moment when Jack turned, only to be met by two pirates.

"The Captain would like to see you now." The one on the left said as they both held their pistols to Jack, then the right one went behind him. The front one started to lead as Jack followed him, with the other one not far behind him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid, leading him down to the Captain's cabin.

_Yeah, that's right. Get out of my sight, you liar..._Gen thought as she glared at him and then turned around, only to be met by a group of pirates, smiling at her. Gen slowly turned back around and was tempted to run, until the black pirate walked in front of her and stopped with his arms crossed. "Oh, hello." Gen said to him as she smiled, but he didn't smile back. Gen turned back around and was handed a scrub brush and a bucket of water, which she proceeded to spill on her shirt from the force that it was handed to her. She looked down at the bucket and it was filled with dirty water, from the sea of course. Gen looked back at the pirates as they smiled at her, pointing over by the stairs where other buckets and brushes are laid out on the deck. Gen looked back at the pirates and almost refused, until they all took their weapons out, showing her what they could do if she didn't obey them.

She passed them quickly and set her bucket full of water on the deck and dropped the brush in the bucket. She rolled up her sleeves and tightened her bandanna, sitting, sticking her hand into the water to get the brush. She grimaced when she touched the water, feeling how slimy the inside of the bucket was, but then controlled herself, feeling the pirates' eyes on her. She took the brush with one hand and started to scrub in a circular motion, but then she heard the pirates start to murmur. She stopped and looked over at them, wondering what they were doing. They were moving their hands close to their stomach and then straight outward, and imagining like they were holding something that wasn't there. Gen didn't understand at first, until they pointed at the brush she was holding and did the motion again. She then realized what they meant and shook her head, and continued on scrubbing in a circular motion, until she heard them cock their guns. She rolled her eyes in frustration and grit her teeth at how sick pirates could be, as she grabbed the brush with two hands and pounded it onto the deck, as she looked at the pirates. She then sat on her knees and scrubbed away from her and to her, away from her and to her.

The pirates smile as she looks away from them, cursing under her breath. It was silent (except for the sound of the waves crashing onto the ship) for a few minutes, until she heard the black pirate yell at the others, "Get back to work!"

The pirates scramble as they go back to their posts around the ship. Gen looked up from her scrubbing, searching for any eyes that might be on her. She saw none, as she decided to get up off her knees and stretch a bit. She stood, only to find that her legs were asleep. She quickly tried to sneak to the back of the ship, hoping that no one would bother her there for a while. But, as she walked to the back, she heard others come from that direction, making her quickly turn and bump into someone. Of course, it was the black pirate, and he didn't look too happy, as usual. Gen smiled at him, then figured there was no point to it. She started to walk in the direction of her work place, when she noticed something out at sea. She ran to the front of the boat, holding onto the railing as she squinted her eyes to see. Through the fog, she could see another ship infront of them, and she recognized it right away.

"The _Interceptor_!" She exclaimed under her breath, as she heard someone from the crow's nest yell from above.

"We're coming up on the _Interceptor_; tell the Captain!" The black pirate (who was behind Gen) quickly walked in the direction of the Captain's cabin, as Gen watched him go, tempted to follow. Gen just watched at the front of the ship as they came closer and closer to the _Interceptor_...good news for the pirates, and bad news for the crew.

Gen stood staring at the image of the ship before them, until she felt someone behind her. She turned to see that it was Jack, and he was looking out at the ship as well, holding onto the ropes that came down from the mast. "Jack!" Gen exclaimed as he looked at her once, and then walked up to where she could see Barbossa standing. Gen followed him up the stairs (with the black pirate not far behind) and stopped behind Barbossa as he took out his telescope and looked towards the _Interceptor_, only to have his view blocked by Jack.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Jack said as he swayed a little, looking like he was drunk, waving his hands around a little too much as he spoke. "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Barbossa put down his telescope and spoke.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead." He said the last part as Jack lost his confidence in his so called 'plan', even though Gen didn't really know why Jack had a plan in the first place and why he was negotiating with Barbossa. Barbossa turned around only to be met by Gen, then the black pirate behind her. "Lock him in the brig, Bo'sun." Barbossa says to the black pirate, now figuring out his name, as Barbossa looks at her. She just stares back at him and is about to smile when he says, "Her too."

Gen sighs as Bo'sun takes a grip on her and Jack's arm, leading them down below deck. There's about a foot or so of water as they reach the bottom, sloshing through the water as Bo'sun opens the door to what looks like a cell and tosses Jack inside first, and then Gen. Gen grabs the wall before she falls, as Jack just watches Bo'sun lock the door and start to walk away. Jack looks down and says to Bo'sun, "Apparently there's a leak."

Gen watches Bo'sun walk up the stairs as Jack looks around the floor inside the cell a little more, walking over to the other side of the cell, as he looks out what seems to be a hole in the ship.

"Now, what do you suppose they're doing that for, hm?" Jack says, Gen not knowing if it was directed to her or if he was just talking to himself, but she wanted to check it out.

"What is it, Jack?" Gen said as she pushed Jack over a little, seeing what he was seeing. There were barrels and other such things floating in the water, passing them.

"What's with all the cargo?" Gen said as she looked at Jack. He looked at her and was about to say something when they heard from above yelling from the deck above. Gen looked out the hole once more, only to see an oar being stroked back and forth into the water from above. "They're making the ship go faster, aren't they?" Gen said to Jack, still watching the oars. Gen looked at him, but he was looking around the cell. Gen moved away from the hole and leaned on the side of the cell, closing her eyes. _Great, just great. I'm going to be stuck down here with Jack until someone comes down here to get us_ Gen thought as she opened her eyes and walked to the front of the cell, looking to the stairs. _And by the looks of things...that's not going to be very soon._

She walked back to the other side of the cell and was about to sit down, until she remembered that she was standing in a foot of water, and decided that she'd better not. _Oh how I wish that I could see how Alaine and the rest of the village are doing, as well as...my parents._ Gen stopped at that thought. _My parents. Do you think that they'd actually care that I was traveling with a crew made from Tortuga, and that I was being chased by pirates, and now I'm on their ship? And not to mention that the pirates that I'm traveling with are pirates that can't die, because of a curse that was bestowed upon them by a chest filled with gold medallions. Plus that there's one medallion that the pirates have to get back and more blood to be paid for the curse to be lifted off of_...Gen stopped her thought process. _Wait...that's right!_

Gen opened her eyes walked over to Jack. "Jack, about when we were in the cave, and you told Barbossa that you knew whose blood that they needed...who is it?" Gen asked him, as Jack took his eyes away from the steps and looked at her.

"Now, it's no business of yours, is it?" Jack said as he walked to the front of the cell, looking closer at the steps, as if waiting for someone to come down and let them out.

"Come on, Jack," Gen said as she stood in front of Jack's sight of the steps, "please tell me who it is." Jack looked at her and turned around so that his back was facing her as he walked to the over to the other side again. She walked a few steps towards him, but, before he could speak, the ship suddenly tipped to one side, making Gen slide and hit the edge of the cell. Jack held onto the ceiling and the wall as Gen held her head. "Ow." Gen said, trailing her eyes over to the hole once more. Through the hole, she saw another boat and ran to it to see. The _Interceptor_ had come up beside the _Black Pearl_ and Gen could see the crew scramble about the deck and some that were in the cannon holes, ready to fire at the _Pearl_. Gen's eyes went wide. "They're going to fire on us!" Gen said as she quickly looked at Jack.

Gen stepped to the side as Jack looked out the hole, seeing what Gen was seeing. Then, she heard cannons being fired as Jack was still looking out the hole. The noise was loud and unbearable at first, so Gen covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tight. She looked at Jack, trying to block out the noise, and he was coming at her. He suddenly grabbed her and shoved both of them to the ground as a cannon blew through the wall, blasting little pieces of wood and debris.

Gen was still covering her ears but then removed them, opening her eyes to Jack. He was looking at the hole that was made in the Pearl as he yelled, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Gen kept staring at him as he turned his gaze from the hole to Gen, who he still had his arms around. "Are you alright, luv?" Jack asked her as she nodded her head, savoring the warmth that his body generated next to hers in the cold water surrounding them. She quickly released the thought when another shot came through the wall, as Gen ducked her head. She then looked up to see a fork and a knife that was shot into the wall.

"Silverware?" Gen said as she looked at Jack, who was preoccupied with something that came through the blow. He removed his hands, as Gen noticed that it was Mr. Gibbs' canteen. Jack picked it up and opened it, but it was empty. He looked a little disappointed as he put it through his belt and noticed something over by the door. Gen noticed it too, and she was the first one up. She opened the door (that the cannon had blasted through and was now smoking) and ran to the steps with Jack calling her from behind. Gen ran on deck only to see men being blasted into the water and being shot at by the crew from the _Interceptor_. Gen hurried through the pirates, looking for a sword that she could use. She spotted one on the ground, so she went to pick it up.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches!" Gen heard Barbossa yell as she quickly grabbed the sword and dodged a man who fell from the mast."Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Barbossa yelled again as Gen saw the pirates grab grapple hooks and were about to throw them over to the _Interceptor_, when a cannon blasted and broke the _Interceptor'_s mast as it falls towards _Pearl_. Gen runs as it lands in the place where she stood a second ago, as she sees the rest of the pirates stand once more. "Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Barbossa yells to the crew as some shoot their grapple hooks onto the _Interceptor_ and get ready to swing over.

Gen quickly puts the sword in her belt and runs over to the pirates that have swung their ropes over. She can see some of the pirates that have swung over and that have been shot by the crew of the _Interceptor_. Shots and yells ring out through this battle, as Gen searches for a free rope. Gen spots a pirate that's about to swing over to the _Interceptor_, when she takes out her sword, slits his stomach, and pushes him into the ocean. She puts her sword back in her belt as she grabs the rope with both hands and gets ready to swing. _Hopefully they won't shoot at me..._ Gen thinks as she uses her legs to push off the boat and swing, over to the _Interceptor_. She dodges some bullets that are being shot by the pirates and the _Interceptor_. She makes it over to the _Interceptor_, as she lands on top of Anamaria.

"Sorry!" Gen exclaimes as she scrambles off of her and runs to Mr. Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs!" Gen yells as he looks at her.

"Gen!" He says, happy to see that she's alive and well.

"D-do you have a pistol that I can use?" Gen yells over the commotion, as Mr. Gibbs nods and hands Gen a pistol that is laying on the ground. Gen slowly takes it from his hand, looking it over in her hands. I'm not quite sure about this...Gen thinks to herself, never actually using a pistol before, but seeing soldiers use them many times. Gen put her finger on the trigger, and the shot fires, hitting a pirate that's swinging over to the ship, making him fall into the water. Gen was surprised at first, as she looked around, but then smiled, happy at herself. "Bullseye." Gen says to herself as she quickly shoots another that's about to swing over. Gen then sees pirates that are fighting with the crew, so she runs over to aid them. She puts the gun in her belt and takes out her sword, slicing the pirate's stomach and throwing him overboard. She sees someone else fighting a pirate, so Gen runs over and hits him in the head with the butt of her sword and sends him over the edge of the ship, just like the first one.

"Gen?" A woman's voice asks, as Gen looks to see that it was Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth?" Gen said as she smiled and ran to her.

"I can't believe that you came along to help save me!" Elizabeth said as she shot a pirate that was behind Gen.

"Thank you!" Gen said as she put her sword away and quickly took out the pistol, shooting a pirate behind Elizabeth. "You too!" Elizabeth said as she went off to fight other pirates, and Gen went to do the same.

As Gen was fighting a pirate, she could see that Jack had met up with Elizabeth. They were crouching out of the way of the bullets as Elizabeth was about to slap Jack, when he caught her hand and looked at the bandage on it. He said something to her as she got up and started to run in the opposite direction. Gen then came back to focusing on her fight with the pirate, until she knocked him to the ground with the butt of her sword. She ran over to help Mr. Gibbs, as he looked like he had his hands full. She shot a pirate that was about to shoot Mr. Gibbs when he was reloading his gun. Mr. Gibbs looked up at Gen, surprised.

"Thanks for that." He said to her as he was about to shoot again, but the pistol seemed to be jammed. Mr. Gibbs looked at it again, as Gen was busy shooting pirates on the _Pearl_. She then saw a pirate smiling and aiming at something, and Gen tried to realize what it was. When Gen realized it, she quickly shoved Mr. Gibbs to the deck, but not before the bullet grazed her shoulder. They fell to the deck with a thud as Gen held her right shoulder in pain as she could feel the blood begin to soak through her shirt. "Gen!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed as he knelt down to help her up.

"I'm alright." Gen said to him as she grabbed her pistol and continued to shoot at the pirates. Then Gen saw Barbossa's monkey, and she was tempted to shoot it, until she realized what it had in it's hand as it crossed over to the Pearl. "The medallion!" Gen exclaimed as she saw Jack follow the monkey across the fallen mast. She held her shoulder in pain as she stopped and leaned against the side of the _Pearl_.

Gen looked around the deck and saw Elizabeth try to shove the mast off of the opening that went down below. She then is taken by pirates, as Gen runs after them, pistol in hand. Before she could reach Elizabeth, Gen heard Barbossa yell, "Gents! Our hope is restored!" Gen looked over to where Barbossa stood on the _Pearl_, his monkey on his shoulder, Jack on the mast, and the medallion in his hand.

"No!" Gen yelled as the rest of the pirates started to shout in praise. Gen ran to the fallen mast, looking at the damage.

"Hey!" Gen heard someone yell, coming from the place where Elizabeth was yelling to before. Gen looked down at the grate and saw Will's face.

"Will!" Gen exclaimed, moving her face closer to the grate to speak with him.

"Gen!" Will exclaimed back to her, trying to see her face. Gen then realized what Elizabeth was trying to do before, because, it looked like Will was stuck below deck, and there was a leak.

"Will, I'll help get you out!" Gen said, putting her pistol in her belt and trying to push the fallen mast off, but, like Elizabeth, having no success. "Will," Gen said, holding her shoulder and putting her face closer to the grate once more, "I'm going to go get some gun powder, maybe we-" But she stopped, because someone had grabbed her by both arms and was dragging her away. "No, Will, WILL!" Gen yelled as the pirates that were holding onto her kept a good grip and swung her over to the _Pearl_, as well as the rest of the crew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_OK, so, I noticed that I ALWAYS seem to leave the chapters on a cliffhanger....so, sorry about that...:3_

_Um, anywho, sorry this was so short...but I'm hoping to make the next few a bit longer, so, PLEASE review! :3_


	8. The Dreadful Island

_**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter; I've just been busy with stuff, but I hope you'll forgive me! :3**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

The _Pearl_ started to sail away from the _Interceptor_, as Gen struggled against their grasps, stomping on the foot of one, making him release his grasp. She ran from the others grasp to the side of the ship, as she yelled out for Will. She was about to jump off when a pirate grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the middle of the boat, where the rest of the crew was being tied to the mast in the middle of the ship.

"Won't do anything now, lass," the pirate said to her as another took the sword and pistol from her belt, "for the ship's about to blow anyhow." Gen struggles, until she feels the ropes come around her stomach, attaching her and the rest of the crew to the mast.

"About to blow? Does he mean that they're going to blow up the _Interceptor_, with Will still inside?" Gen says to herself, as she sees a short, fat pirate walk around the crew holding a pistol to them.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley'," he says, pointing the pistol at Gen, "I'll have your guts for garters." Gen struggles a bit under her ropes, wishing that she could have her sword or pistol at that moment. She looks towards the Interceptor, as Barbossa stands at the edge of the ship, holding the medallion in his hand. Gen struggles and then finds the ropes to be a bit looser, as she lifts them off of her and runs to the edge of the ship, ready to jump in the water. Gen can hear someone else run to the edge, but, before they make it, the ship explodes, sending flying wood everywhere and black smoke. Gen's eyes go wide as she gasps.

"Will." She says as she stares at the remains of the ship in disbelief. Gen looks back at the crew then at Elizabeth, who was the one who had run out before. She stared at disbelief as well, and then to Barbossa, who she charged at.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She yelled as she struggled against Barbossa.

"Welcome back, Miss!" Barbossa says to her as he grabs her arms, making her stop struggling, as Gen watches at the _Interceptor_ falls into the ocean, and then back at Barbossa and Elizabeth. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa says to her as he smiles a little, pushing her over to the crew who start to grab her hair and her dress as she starts screaming.

"Elizabeth!" Gen exclaims as she runs over to her, but the pirates start to grab her as well, as she struggles out of their grasp.

"Barbossa!" Gen hears a familiar voice yell, as they all look to who it belonged. Gen's eyes went wide as she smiled widely at the figure who stood on the edge of the ship.

"Will." Elizabeth whispered as he jumped from the edge of the ship, grabbed a pistol and cocked it, pointing it in Barbossa's direction.

"She goes free." Will says to him, talking about Elizabeth.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asks him as he walks over to Will.

"She goes free." Will says again, keeping the pistol pointed at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa says to Will, as Gen realizes his mistake as well.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispers to Will, as Gen sees him hold his hands together. Will stops for a moment, before lowering his pistol and running to the side of the ship, holding onto the ropes for support.

"You can't," Will says as he points it at the crew and then right under the side of his chin, "I can."

"No!" Gen and Elizabeth whisper as they struggle against the crew's hold. _Wait...why would Will be offering himself to them in the first place?_ Gen thinks, confused at what Will is thinking in his head.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asks, obviously confused.

"No one. He's no one." Jack says as he walks over to Barbossa. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though." Jack explains to Barbossa, as Gen can see him making it up as he goes along. He then whispers Barbossa something, pointing behind him at Will.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner." Will says as Barbossa looks at Jack, as he lowers his head and walks back over to the pirates that were keeping an eye on him before. "His blood runs through my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" A pirate exclaims, as Gen looks over to see that it was the one who hit her in the head with a shovel the night they invaded the town. Gen struggles under the pirates grip once more, as they continue to hold both Gen and Elizabeth, pain shooting through Gen's shoulder.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger," Will says as he briefly looks at the ocean, "and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Gen looked at Will, confused. _Why would he be saying all these things to Barbossa and the rest of the crew?_ Gen thought to herself, as she realized ans gasped. _No! Can it really be...Will?_

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa says to Will.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will says again, for the third time.

"Yes, we know that one," Barbossa says, nodding his head, "anything else?" Gen meets eyes with Will, as he then looks at Jack. Gen looks over at Jack as well, as he points to himself, thinking that Will knows what he means.

"And Gen," Will says as he points to Gen, "and the crew," Will says as he points the pistol at the crew for a second, then puts it back to his chin, "the crew are not to be harmed." Gen looks at Jack once more, to see that he's still pointing to himself, wanting for Will to say more. Barbossa takes a few steps towards Will, pointing his head in Will's direction.

"Agreed." Barbossa says to him as the ship starts moving once more, as Will lowers his pistol and steps down from the side of the ship, where a group of pirates surround him and take away his pistol.

"Take the captives below deck and chain them to the galley!" Barbossa orders the crew as Gen watches them take Cotton, Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of the crew below deck. Gen looks out to sea, to see a little island as Barbossa smiles as he looks out. Barbossa looks at Gen and Elizabeth still in the hands of the pirates, as he orders, "Men, break out the plank! Lower anchor!" The men all cheer as two of them pull back a section of the ship's side. They then reveal a board that they pull out from the ship, as it stops over the water.

Gen is pulled back as her hands are bound out in front of her so that she doesn't cause any trouble. Then they tie Jack's hands as well, as Gen looks at him.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Gen whispers to him as Gen sees Elizabeth be taken and put on the plank, as Gen rushes over to her.

"Elizabeth!" Gen says to her as the pirates grab her by her wounded shoulder, making her wince at their touch. The pirates then start to cheer and point their weapons at Elizabeth to go farther out on the plank. She lifts her dress from tripping on it as she looks down at the water.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will yells to him as he tries to struggle free of the pirate's hold on him. "You swore she'd go free!" Elizabeth turns around to look at Will and Gen.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." Barbossa says to him as Will just looks at him. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa finishes as he laughs along with the crew, as Will is then gagged. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asks as he looks at Elizabeth, as she gives him a stern look in return. _Disgusting pirates_ Gen thinks as she glares as they all start to "Aye" to his question. Barbossa walks right up to the end of the plank as he says, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." The crew laughs at this as Elizabeth hesitates and looks at Gen. Gen shakes her head as Elizabeth takes off the dress and throws it to Barbossa, standing in nothing but her silk slip.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth says as the rest of the crew members are whistling, cheering, and laughing. Barbossa holds the dress to his face as he says,

"Ooh, it's still warm." Then gives it to the rest of the pirates to feel it's warmth as they laugh.

Gen continues to look at Elizabeth as a pirate says, "Off you go! Come on!" Elizabeth then turns to look at Will, who looks at her with worry and as if telling her not to go off. She stares at him and stands on the plank, until Bo'sun yells, "Too long!" and hits the plank with his foot, making Elizabeth lose her balance and fall off the plank and into the water.

"Elizabeth!" Gen exclaims as she struggles against the pirates again, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, though she can feel the blood soak through every time she struggles. "You cold, heartless bastard!" Gen yells to Barbossa as he turns to face Gen.

"Who are you?" He asks her, stepping closer to her. She stares at him with a stern face until a pirate grabs her by the shoulder and says, "Show some respect for the Captain, wretch!" The pain in her shoulder comes once again, as she cries out a little, making Barbossa look at her shoulder. "Ah, looks like a bullet grazed your arm, Miss...?" Barbossa says, wanting her to fill in the blank.

She's silent for a moment, until she answers, "Miss...Herrington."

Barbossa raises his eyebrows and asks, "Now, that wouldn't be related to Augustus Herrington?" Barbossa asked as Gen looked surprised.

"How do you know my father?" Gen said as she continued to stare at Barbossa.

"Ah, thought so." He says to her as he drags her to the edge of the plank and shoves her onto the plank. "Goodbye, Miss Herrington." Barbossa says as he's about to order Bo'sun to make her fall as well, but she stops him.

"Wait!" Gen exclaims as she looks at Barbossa, all eyes on her now. "My things? My sword and pistol, what about those?" Gen asked Barbossa, making him smile.

"Since the sword is not yours, you can't take it with you. But the pistol," Barbossa said as he took her pistol from a pirate and tossed it to her, "you can take." She caught it and had a hard time putting it in her belt with her hands tied, but she did it.

Gen looked at Will and gave him a smile, then she looked at Jack. She couldn't help but think how right her father had been when he told her that it wasn't a good idea to want to become a pirate. _''They won't give you any mercy, just because you're a girl, Genevieve.''_ Her father once told her, and he was right. It was pirates who invaded her town and who was now marooning them on an island. But, there were some good pirates as well. Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, Anamaria, and Jack...

"Oh, and by the way," Barbossa said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts, "ye may want to swim as fast as you can to that island." Gen looked at him a little confused until she realized what he was talking about. "Sharks can smell blood over a mile away." The last thing that she heard was the hitting of the plank as she plunged into the water. The only thing on her mind at that moment was Barbossa's words. _"Sharks can smell blood over a mile away."_ Gen quickly tried to kick her legs so she could break through to the surface, but something was weighing her down. Her legs felt heavy as she looked down at her big boots, realizing that they were her problem.

With her tied hands, Gen tried as hard as she could to take her boots off of her feet, but she needed more air. She managed to get the boots off her feet as she broke through to the surface. She gasped for air as she swam as fast as she could in the direction of the island, but, she still couldn't go that fast because of her hands that were tied behind her back. Her shoulder hurt tremendously from the salt water that it came in contact with, which made her swim even harder to get out of range for any sharks. Finally, with all the struggling, Gen made it to the island.

She was breathing heavily as she laid down on the sand face down, holding her shoulder in pain. Her arms and legs felt like rubber as she rolled onto her back and tried to stand. She stood but then fell back a step and landed on her butt. She sat cross-legged in the sand as she used her teeth to rip off the ropes that were holding her hands together.

She tried and struggled to let her hands free until she gave up and put her knees up and laid her head on them with her tied hands in front of her legs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry that this wasn't that long...I'll try to make it longer next time! :3 Please review! :3 **_**(SO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS!)**__**:P**


	9. The Plan & His Story

_**A/N:** Wowwie! I can't believe how long it's been since I've posted another chapter! Wow...can you say procrastination?! I'm sorry for whoever actually _reads_ my story (_and likes it_)...:3_

_Well, whoever_ is_ reading this, I hope that you had a WONDERFUL **Christmas** and **New Years**. **HAPPY 2009!!!!!!!!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gen!" She heard Elizabeth exclaim as Gen looked up and saw Elizabeth running down the shore to meet her. Gen gave a smile as she wiped the stray hairs from her face with the back of her arm. "Thank goodness you made it. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it with your hands tied." She then looked down at Gen's right shoulder as Gen did too. The blood stained the shirt but it seemed to stop bleeding for the time being. "Gen! What happened?" She asked her, as Gen then heard sloshing comming from the water, as she looked up to see Jack.

He was holding his belt and was shaking off the ropes that had bound his hands together. He looked out at the _Pearl_ as it was sailing away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said as Gen just put her head back on her knees, closing her semi-burning eyes. She felt the sun beat down on her and then stop. She looked up to see Jack kneeling before her with a knife. He slit the ropes from her wrists as she watched them drop to the ground.

"Thank you." Gen said softly, rubbing her wrists. He stood and started to walk into the forest, as Elizabeth followed him.

"I can't believe I'm stuck on this island." Gen said to herself as she ripped off a piece of her sleeve. She dug her toes into the sand as she laid down on her back, piece of fabric in her hand. _I hope Will will be alright..._Gen thought as she looked up at the cloudless sky. She then remembered her porcelain seal, quickly reaching for her pocket and feeling the lump there, sighing in relief.

"We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.... Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Gen started to sing as the breeze rustled the palm trees. "We burn up the city, we're really a fright...Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Gen stopped for a moment, breathing deeply the smell of the ocean. "We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves...Drink up me 'earties, yo ho...We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs...Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." She sang, but then stopped, holding her shoulder once more. "Yo ho, yo ho...a pirate's life for me." She whispered, hearing her uncle's voice sing the song from her memories of her times in his blacksmith shop. The silence was so nice here, unlike at her uncle's shop, but there, she didn't mind it.

It was normal for her to hear him banging a hammer on a sword and hear the water hiss as he put the hot metal into it. The thought of never seeing her uncle again made Gen sad, but she was determined to get off the island, no matter what. With that thought Gen opened her eyes and sat up. She stood up and wiped the sand off her pants and her shirt. She still had the piece of her shirt in her hands and she decided to look for Jack and Elizabeth, seeing what they were up to. So, Gen went in the direction of where she saw Elizabeth follow Jack as she walked through the little group of trees until she saw Jack and Elizabeth talking. Elizabeth had a bottle of light brown liquid in her hands as did Jack.

_Rum_ Gen thought automatically as she started to walk over to them, but Jack just said something to Elizabeth, making her stop talking. Gen looked up at the sky and hoped that it would rain, but, it was clear and cloudless, so there wasn't a chance for that. Gen loved the rain, the rain that wasn't going to be followed by thunder or lightning. She looked up at the sky until she forgot to watch where she was going. She looked ahead and saw that she was about to walk into Jack, who was looking down, mumbling to himself. She moved out of the way, but not enough.

Their shoulders hit (her right/his left) making Gen stumble a little and hit her back to a tree. Jack looked at her as she held her shoulder in pain. She looked at Jack, glaring at him.

"Jack! Watch where you're going, will you?!" Gen exclaimed to him, tired of people hitting or bumping into her shoulder.

"Sorry, luv." He said as he was about to walk away, but Gen grabbed his bottle of rum that he had in his hands. "Oy!" Jack exclaimed as Gen just ignored him and uncorked the bottle with her teeth, spitting it out onto the sand and sitting down against the tree. Jack cursed under his breath as he turned around and walked over to Elizabeth, grabbing her bottle of rum, and turned around again. He walked past Gen and onto the beach. He sat down and uncorked the bottle of rum and took a drink. He smiled to himself and then looked back to Gen who was tending her arm.

Gen rolled up the sleeve of her right arm all the way up to her shoulder and set her torn piece of shirt on her lap. She looked at her wound, and grimaced. It was dried blood along with wet blood, and it was filled with dirt along the sides.

"Oh, Gen!" Elizabeth said as she walked over to her, sitting on her knees next to Gen. "Is there anything I can do?" Elizabeth asked, as Gen just told her to wait a moment. She ripped off another part of her shirt and dumped some rum on it, the smell filling her nose; she hated it. She set the bottle of rum down in the sand as she took the wet cloth in her left hand and started to scrub away the dirt and dried blood from her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she continued to get the dirt off, flipping over the cloth to get a clean side. Once she was done, she set the cloth on the ground and grabbed the bottle of rum, handing it to Elizabeth.

"Could you pour this on the wound, please?" Gen said as Elizabeth took the bottle and Gen sat on her knees, leaning to the right, holding her sleeve up. Elizabeth slowly started to pour the rum on Gen's shoulder, as Gen closed her eyes tightly and waited for it to be over. Gen stopped feeling the liquid run down her arm as she opened her eyes to look at Elizabeth. Gen tried to wipe the remaining rum off her arm with her left sleeve as she took the piece of cloth from her lap and tried to tie it around her wound.

When she had no success, Elizabeth took her hand. "Here, let me do it." Gen gave Elizabeth the strip of cloth as she tied it around the wound and into a knot. Gen rolled down her sleeve as she looked at Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Gen said to her as Elizabeth just smiled back at her, now standing.

Gen looked over to Jack, who quickly turned his head to the ocean, as Gen raised an eyebrow in his direction. _Why was he watching us?_ Gen asked herself as Elizabeth started to walk in the opposite direction, so Gen got up off the ground and followed her.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Gen said as she caught up to Elizabeth, who was standing, looking down at what seemed like a cellar. "What's this?" Gen said as she walked down the steps and ducked to look around the little space. There was rum bottles all over and boxes on the floor.

"Jack said that the rum runners used this place as a cache." Elizabeth said to Gen as Gen looked up at her.

"So, what does that mean?" Gen asked Elizabeth, looking around the cellar a little more. "Wait," Gen said as she looked up Elizabeth, "does that mean this was here when Jack was marooned on this island?" Elizabeth nodded as Gen let out a short "Ha!". "I knew he didn't 'rope himself a couple of sea turtles'." Gen said to herself, quoting what Mr. Gibbs had told her and Will. "I bet that he got a ride from them off this island, right?" Gen said to Elizabeth as she nodded her head. _That lying scoundrel_ Gen thought as she walked up the steps, smiling.

"He said that he bartered a passage off the island." Elizabeth told Gen as she shook her head and smiled.

"The infamous Jack Sparrow, huh?" Gen said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Jack who was busy drinking his bottle of rum.

"Gen, you want to get off this island, right?" Elizabeth asked her as Gen turned to her and nodded. "Well, if you burn rum, it makes a big flame, right?" Elizabeth asked Gen again, as Gen nodded again. "Well, the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, and you, so they'll be searching everywhere for signs of us, right?" Elizabeth asked again, as she let it sink in to Gen's head. Then, the idea struck her.

"Yes, yes, Elizabeth, you're brilliant!" Gen said as she laughed.

"Yes, I was thinking that we could use the rum to build a fire and maybe the smoke from it would cause them to find us." Elizabeth said as Gen looked down at the cellar, smiling at her idea. "It's just, we'll have to do it without Jack knowing..." Gen had a thought about this.

"Well, Elizabeth, I have a wonderful idea..." Gen said as she made the plans in her head. "We could get Jack black-out drunk, and the while he's passed out, burn all the rum and make a signal." Gen said, pacing around as she thought about it.

"Yes, but, how do we do that exactly?" Elizabeth asked Gen as Gen stopped pacing and thought about it herself.

"Well, Elizabeth, are you willing to drink some rum?" Gen said to her as Elizabeth looked at her skeptically. Gen looked up at the sky and realized that it was going to get dark soon, so they had to work fast. "All I'm asking you to do is have a few sips of the rum with him and let me know when he goes unconscious..." Gen said to Elizabeth, trying not to make it sound that bad.

"Gen!" Elizabeth exclaimed at her comment as Gen tried to reassure her.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"No, why do I have to do it? Why don't you do it yourself?" Elizabeth said as Gen shuddered at the thought of having to drink rum.

"Oh, alright. You don't have to drink any, just...pretend to, alright?" Gen said to her, making Elizabeth think for a moment before nodding her head and looking towards the beach.

"How will we do it without making him suspicious?" Elizabeth asked Gen as Gen thought about that too.

"We'll have to figure something out..." Gen said, trailing off.

Gen told Elizabeth to give her two bottles of rum and to start to bring the things out of the cellar so they could get it easier when the time came. Gen walked towards the beach with the bottles in her hand as she thought about what she might say to him. As she came up behind Jack she could see that he had only drank about half of the bottle. He was looking out at the ocean as Gen did the same. She became lost in it in an instance and had to pull herself out of her gaze before she became too attached.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Gen said as she sat down next to him and put the bottles of rum in her lap.

"Just thinking, luv." Jack said to her as he continued to look out at the water.

"About what?" Gen asked him as a breeze came through the trees.

"About how I'm going to get off of the island this time, since last time the rum runners-" Jack realized his mistake as he looked at Gen and she smiled. Jack looked away as Gen started to laugh.

"Oh, I knew that it wasn't true about those sea turtles, Jack Sparrow!" Gen said to him as she continued to laugh at the look on his face. Gen stopped when Jack picked up his bottle of rum and took a big swig of the rum, exactly what Gen wanted him to do. "What, Jack? Unhappy that you've been found out?" Gen said as she smiled at him and raised an eyebrow at him. He removed the bottle from his lips as he looked at her.

Gen couldn't help but notice his beautiful brown eyes as she stared at him. Jack then smiled at her, making her snap out of her gaze. "So, Jack...." Gen said, looking out at the sea once more, "how did you become Captain of the _Pearl_?" Jack looked from her to the sea once more, lost in his own thoughts.

Gen continued to look at him, as he kept on watching the sea. _Guess he's not going to talk..._Gen thought as she sat closer to Jack. "Well then, Jack, if you're not going to answer that question," Gen said as Jack looked at her a bit, "I'll have to ask another." Gen put her finger to her lips, thinking of something to ask him. "Oh, I got one!" Gen exclaimed as she looked at Jack. "How did you know you wanted to become a pirate?" Gen said to him as she waited for him to answer. He looked at her and took another drink of his rum, as Gen smiled.

"Well, luv," Jack said to her as she could tell this was going to be a long story, "I was born to be a pirate, you know." Jack began as he smiled to himself, showing Gen some of his golden teeth.

Over the next hour or so Jack told his story of how he accidentally stole a sack containing the scabbard of the Sword of Cortés. With his faithful crew of the _Barnacle_ (his first boat, containing Arabella Smith and Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III) he set off to find the sword, and ended up striking a bargain with the sirens. Jack told them that if he ever found the sword, he would give them the thing that he desired the most--his freedom.

"Your freedom?" Gen said to Jack, who had finished his bottle of rum, causing Gen to hand him another.

"Aye, luv, my freedom." Jack told her as he took a swig of his new bottle and continued with the story. Jack told how he was finally able to get the sword from Left-Foot Louis, and said the incantation that caused the sword to unlock it's power, but also cause Hernán Cortés to materialize. Jack then was sent by Cortés to fetch the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam. He traveled back to the Isla Sirena and, with the help of their new crew member Tumen, obtained the eye from Tia Dalma, the female witch doctor who lived on Pelegosto Island.

_A witch doctor...interesting..._Gen thought as Jack told Gen how Tia then told him that a familiar enemy was pursuing him, but he didn't take any mind to her comment, something that he regretted later on.

He went back to Cortés and gave him the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam, which he unlocked and released the spirit of Montecuhzoma, who defeated Cortés. Jack told Gen that he decided to give the sword to Tia Dalma, knowing that it was much too much power for him to wield. Before Jack set out to Yucatán Peninsula, Tia Dalma warned him once more.

"Proceed carefully, Jack Sparrow. You've already drunk a sip of what the sea has in store for you." Jack quoted from Tia, as he continued once more with his story. He told of how when they reached Yucatán Peninsula, home of Tumen, the villagers all celebrated on Tumen's return. But, the next day, the Sun-and-Stars amulet was stolen and Jack and his crew became main suspects. They were banished from the island.

Jack then was in search of the real culprit, where he found out in a hotel in New Orleans that it was Madame Minuit, a creole witch who had the power to control snakes. With the help of her slave, Tim Hawk, the crew escaped with the amulet and they were confronted with the _La Fleur de la Mort_, captained by Laura Smith, Arabella's supposedly "dead" mother. Aboard her ship was both Silverback and Left-Foot Louis. Jack heard of their plan to mutiny Captain Laura, so Jack fought with them and ended up stealing Silverback's gem, which caused both Silverback and Left-Food Louis to disappear.

Jack returned to the _Barnacle_, but Laura decided to keep her daughter, Arabella, on board the _La Fleur de la Mort_. Jack was then confronted by Madame Minuit once more, who had merged with Silverback and Left-Food Louis, making a giant three-headed serpent. Jack defeated it, probably stretching the truth a little on how he did, and returned to Yucatán Peninsula to return the amulet. Then, Arabella and Tumen decided to go back to their homes, which only left Jack and Fitzwilliam to crew the _Barnacle_.

Jack got silent for a moment, until he said, "Fitz and I thought we would go on another adventure, but, we were soon to find out what adventure that was, when we were confronted by Davy Jones himself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry that it wasn't that long...yet again...but at least I posted, that's gotta count for something, right? Well, thanks for whoever is reading...and **PLEASE** review! :3_

_**P.S:**Next one...I'll try to make **SUPER** long, OK? :3_


	10. Her Story Somewhat Revealed

_A/N: Yay! I posted another chapter! Sorry that it's been a while...but I finally got some time today and decided to put up another chapter, just for my lovely readers. :3 Oh...this is random, but I've become _OBSESSED_ with **"The Dark Knight"** and reading fanfics based off the movie, so if any of you have read a good **"DK"** fanfic, please send me the link! I LOVE reading new fanfics..._

_OK, so anywho...enjoy this chapter!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gen gasped at this. _Davy Jones...the REAL Davy Jones, as in "Davy Jones' Locker"?_ Gen thought to herself as she stared wide-eyed out at sea, thinking of what he must be like. Gen thought about it as Jack grabbed his third bottle of rum and drank from it, smiling to himself as he swayed a bit where he sat. Gen's father had told her of the legend of Davy Jones.

He was once a great sailor, and he fell in love with the sea goddess, Calypso. He agreed to ferry the souls of the people who died at sea and guide them to the afterlife. She told him that she would be waiting for him after ten years of his duty, and he believed her. But, after ten years of ferrying souls to the afterlife, he came back and Calypso wasn't there. Feeling that he was betrayed, he stroked a bargain with the Brethren Court, telling them how to bind the sea goddess into human form. Davy Jones never saw his beloved again, which, Gen thought, was a terrible way for her father to end the story.

_It must have been eating away at him, the guilt that he harbored in his heart_. Gen thought, shivering at the slight breeze as she looked around and saw that it was almost completely dark out, so she was set out to find something to build a fire with. "Um, Jack, could you stop for a moment?" Gen asked as Jack was about to go on with his story.

"What's the problem, luv?" Jack asked her, holding the bottle of rum to his lips, about to take another drink.

"It's a bit breezy; I'm going to look for something to make a fire." Jack nodded as Gen got up and walked in the direction of the palm trees.

"But hurry back, luv. There's more to tell!" Jack said behind his shoulder as Gen just rolled her eyes at him, but finding herself smiling a bit.

Gen looked beside the palm trees to see dried bark, a few fallen palm branches and some dried up grass. She found a stick and a few bigger ones to complete her list of supplies, and went back to where Jack was, setting the things out in front of her. Gen placed the pieces of dried bark on the sand as she took the grass and placed some of it on the top of the bark. She took the stick and noticed that it was rather dull, so she asked Jack for his knife. Jack slowly took out his knife as he handed it to Gen. Gen took it but Jack kept his hand on it as Gen looked him in the eyes.

"Now how did you learn how to make a fire?" Jack asked as Gen took the knife from his grasp and began to sharpen the end of the stick a little.

"Well, my uncle, in fact." Gen said as she handed Jack back his knife. Gen began to start to rub the stick back and forth on the piece of bark in a fast motion. "He loved to do things with his hands and he was determined to know how to do everything that he possibly could." Gen told Jack as she smiled at the memories of her uncle always failing to do something, but always continued on trying. "I remember the day, when my uncle was trying to captain a ship, like my father always did." Gen said, as she saw smoke form from the bark as she began to blow softly on it. A little flame emerged from the grass as it caught on fire. Gen smiled and set a small section of the palm branch on it, causing that to catch fire as well.

"He was fine for about the first minute, before he realized that he forgot to untie the boat from the dock." Gen said, a laugh escaping from her lips. "He probably took half of the dock with him, and my father got so angry at him." Gen said as she stopped smiling, thinking of her father.

Gen was silent for a moment, as Jack stared at her. Gen stopped thinking when she realized that she still had a fire to make, and got some of the bigger branches and set them on top of the flame. She stood and decided to go look for more wood, leaving Jack behind. She found some beyond where she found the branches and bark, as she picked them up and held them for a moment.

"What happened after that?" Jack said behind her, for he had followed her. Gen turned around and passed him, making him follow her once again.

"My father had to end up paying for the damage done to the dock, and he wasn't too happy about it." Gen said, kneeling and dropping the wood next to the fire, setting some of them into the fire. "Even though my uncle apologized, my father never let me go sailing with my uncle after that, saying that his stupidity would get me killed one of those days." Gen stared into the fire and continued.

"My father never understood why I enjoyed being with my uncle so much, even if his little adventures would cause me to get hurt." Gen stopped for a moment, thinking about what her father used to tell her. 'I don't want you going on any more of your uncle's little adventures, understand?' He'd say to Gen, as she tried to answer back. 'But it wasn't uncle's fault! I'm the one who asked him to-' 'No! You heard me, Genevieve. I forbid you!' Thinking of those words, brought back the pain that she had felt then, causing her to cover her eyes with her arm, hiding the sadness that was escaping.

"He just..." Gen said quietly, trying to find her voice, "He just doesn't understand." Gen said to Jack, who stood silently watching her. Gen then felt someone next to her as she uncovered her eyes, revealing the sadness in them.

"Now, luv. I think I liked it better when you were laughing." Jack said to her as he smiled at her. Jack then placed a hand on her cheek as Gen blushed a little at his gentle touch.

_The rum has really gotten to him...hasn't it?_ Gen asked herself as she felt her face getting hotter and her heart starting to beat rapidly. Jack then started to lean his face closer to hers, making her eyes go wide. She turned her head away from him as she stared at the fire and watched the flames dance. She tried to cool down her face and make her heart stop beating so rapidly, but it wasn't very easy.

Gen thought of something to do so she could get out of this situation, until she thought of the plans her and Elizabeth had made. "Oh!" Gen exclaimed as she stood up quickly, causing Jack to look up at her in confusion. "Um, I'm going to be right back. I'm getting some more rum, alright?" Gen said to him as he just looked up at her and smiled, probably at the thought of more rum.

"You do whats you need tos do, darlin'." Jack said, hearing in his voice and how his words slurred together because of how drunk he was becoming. Gen passed him, trying to stop the blushing, and walked to the cellar where Elizabeth was busy loading the things out of the cellar.

"Elizabeth!" Gen exclaimed softly as Elizabeth looked up at her figure, leaning over the cellar entrance.

"Gen! About time." Elizabeth said as she walked up from the cellar and set down a box on top of another. "Is he almost out?" Elizabeth asked Gen as Gen looked back at Jack. He was dancing around the fire, and from what she could hear, he was singing.

"Oh yes, definitely." Gen said as she smiled at how drunk he was and continued to smile as she looked at Elizabeth. "All you have to do is put the finishing touches on. I'll be here getting the rest of the things out." Gen said as she walked down the stairs to the cellar, giving Elizabeth a wink before handing her a bottle of rum. Elizabeth sighed as she walked over to Jack as Gen watched her go. She ran over to him and started to dance and sing along with him. Gen heard the song more loudly, as she went down into the cellar and started to sing it herself.

"We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Gen sang as she lifted two more boxes out of the cellar, going back for the four or so that were left. "We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." She smiles at the song and the sound of Jack and Elizabeth's voices ring out into the night. "We're rascals, scoundrels, villians and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Gen sings and stops, hearing Elizabeth and Jack continue on for another verse or so.

Gen pulled the last box out of the cellar and placed it on the sand, closing the cellar door. Gen looked to see how Elizabeth was doing, and saw them sitting next to each other on the ground as Jack was talking, spreading his hands out as if talking about something important. Gen then saw Elizabeth lean onto Jack, as Gen stopped for a moment. Elizabeth suddenly looked Gen's way, as Gen put her head down. Gen looked up a moment later to see Jack's hand rest on Elizabeth's shoulder, causing Gen to look away once more, tending to the boxes again. She couldn't quite place the feeling in her heart at that moment, and she didn't want to know what it was. She couldn't even think of what she thought it might be, because she didn't want that to be true.

"Gen!" Elizabeth whispered to her as she ran over to Gen, causing Gen to drop the box she was holding.

"Elizabeth!" Gen said to her as she looked back to Jack, who was lying on the sand. "Is he out?" Gen asked Elizabeth, looking back to her.

"Yes, he's finally out. Now we can get started." Elizabeth said as she dropped her rum bottle on the sand, letting the rest of the rum sink into the sand. She walked over to the boxes and grabbed one, walking in the direction of the shore. Gen picked up the box from the ground and followed her.

They didn't go all the way to the end of the shore, just a few trees before the sea. Elizabeth set down her box as did Gen, walking back to get another. Gen rubbed her shoulder a bit, feeling a little pain at carrying these boxes to the other set of palm trees.

"So, what did you and Jack talk about while I was clearing out the cellar?" Elizabeth said as she set down a box and waited for Gen to set down hers.

"Oh, nothing much." Gen said as she walked back to the cellar and grabbed another box, walking back to set it on top of the other she had set down. "He just told me about how he captained his first ship when he was a young boy." Gen said to Elizabeth who was behind her.

"Really? Anything else?" Elizabeth said, knowing that there was more to her story than Gen was telling.

"Well...I told him a little about my uncle and father, and that's really it." Gen said to Elizabeth as she opened a box of the rum and took out a bottle, uncorking it and spreading it all over the rest of the boxes. She then took out a few more and started to do that to them as well.

"Your uncle?" Elizabeth said as she set a box beside a tree, sitting on top of it.

"Yes, my uncle who used to work in the blacksmith shop before Will and Mr. Brown took over." Gen said as she passed Elizabeth and got another box, bringing it back to where she sat.

"Oh, I never met him." Elizabeth said to Gen as she followed her over to the cellar and grabbed another box with her.

"Yes. He spent all his free time working at the shop and hardly ever went to town gatherings." Gen told her as she smiled at one of the main reasons to why. At the town festivals, there were many games, food, and dancing. Her uncle was never very good at dancing, and Gen saw that when he'd dance for her at his shop when she'd come to visit. "I wish you could have met him. He was a great man. I'd sometimes sneak out and watch him work at the shop, until my mother would send one of the servants to come and get me. I always wanted to spend time with him, because he was always so fun and happy all the time." Gen said, getting another box. "My mother never seemed to know why I liked being with him so much..." Gen thought to herself quietly as she dismissed the thought.

"What about your father? I met him once or twice. He seems like a respectable man." Elizabeth said to Gen as she set down the box and walked over to get another, trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, he is respected." Gen said plainly, getting the last few boxes over by the cellar. Gen didn't want Elizabeth to know how much she tried to avoid her father and how she wished that he would've let her see more of her uncle. "Um," Gen said to Elizabeth, trying to get off the subject, "where do you want these last few boxes?" Elizabeth looked a little surprised at how she tried to change the subject, but she shrugged it off and showed where she wanted to boxes. "Do you think Jack will wake up before we're done?" Gen said to Elizabeth, looking over to him sleeping.

"No. I believe that he's going to be sleeping for a long period of time." Elizabeth said to Gen, smiling. Gen finished putting the boxes down as she sat on top of one that was dry. "Speaking of Jack," Elizabeth said to Gen, "he couldn't stop talking about you." Gen blushed a little, happy for the dark, and shifted uncomfortably on her box.

"What are you talking about?" Gen said to Elizabeth as she looked up at the stars.

"Oh, when I was over there with him, he kept asking where you were." Elizabeth said to her as she looked concerned at Gen.

"It was probably the rum talking. You saw how he put his arm around you before." Gen said to her, mentally kicking herself for mentioning that she had been watching them.

"Yes, but only to ask where you had gone." Elizabeth said as Gen tried to avoid her gaze. "Gen." Elizabeth said to her, causing Gen to look her way. "Jack's not a good man. He's a liar and a scoundrel and a drunk." Gen looked back at her, raising her eyebrows at her.

"I know that." Gen said to her, trying to convince her. "It's not like I'm attracted to him, because I know that's what you're thinking." Gen said to Elizabeth as she smirked at her.

"Well, yes, that's what I thought. But can you blame me? By the way he was talking about you and how you two were talking to one another..." Elizabeth said, trailing off as Gen stopped her.

"Elizabeth, please don't worry. I do not have feelings for Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth looked at her as Gen smiled at her, trying to convince her. Elizabeth sighed as she smiled back at Gen, and Gen spoke to Elizabeth again. "But, you know, this is the same lieing, drunken, scoundrel that saved your life back in Port Royal." Elizabeth quickly looked at Gen.

"What? How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked her, as Gen regretted ever mentioning it.

"Well...you see...I was just walking down to the dock for some fresh air, and I happened to see you fall into the water from For Charles." Gen explained. "I was going to save you myself, but Jack got to you before I did. I hid behind the crates that were on the dock and watched the whole scene until I could go back to my parents." Gen said to Elizabeth as Elizabeth smiled at her.

"You were going to save me yourself? But, I saw you. You could have never gotten both of us, especially with the dress you were wearing." Elizabeth told Gen as she shuddered, thinking about the dress and the corset that she had to wear.

"Well, then it's a good thing that Jack got to you before I could." Gen smiled in Elizabeth's direction, then looked out to the sea once more. "I wish I could have spent more time sailing on the ocean, before I have to go back home." Gen said, looking down to her lap.

"Gen," Elizabeth said, making Gen look in her direction, "maybe you still can. After we're rescued...maybe I'll convince my father to let us sail with the Commodore." Gen looked at Elizabeth, knowing very well that neither of their parents would let them sail again, fearing for their safety.

"Well, at least we can enjoy our freedom for now." Gen said, getting off the box and running to the shore. She looked towards Jack, to see him still fast asleep, and then she moved her feet towards the wet sand and felt the water hit her feet. She smiled widely, breathing in the scent of the ocean.

"Gen," Elizabeth said, making Gen look her way, "do you think that Will's alright?" Gen smiled at her and walked her way, away from the sea.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's Will." Gen said, making Elizabeth smile, also making Gen think back to her memories when they were younger. She remembered when Will had fallen off the cliff in Port Royal and had come back without a scratch, even though he fell towards the sharp rocks. After that, Gen always joked and called him "Mr. Invincible".

_Those were the days. _Gen thought, remembering the days when Will and Gen used to watch Mr. Brown (before he became a drunk) create swords and battle with wooden ones, after Gen's mother almost fainted watching her play with a _real_ one.

"I still worry about him, though," Elizabeth said, making Gen snap out of her thoughts and look at her, "because of what Barbossa wants." Gen became a little worried at her statement, thinking of the blood that had to be paid. "Do you really think that they need Will's blood...the blood of his father, to lift the curse?" Gen asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave her a worried look, making Gen look down at her feet in the sand.

_Will survived the Interceptor's explosion...he saved Elizabeth from the pirates without getting hurt...he'll be alright, won't he?_ Gen asked herself as she looked up at the stars. _Please....please let Will and the rest of the crew stay safe._

Gen and Elizabeth were silent for the next few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Gen was silent until she walked out of the water and walked back to sit on the boxes where Elizabeth was. Gen looked at Elizabeth, but she just kept her gaze away from Gen, obviously not wanting to talk about Will again, because she was really worried about him. Gen sighed as she laid back on the boxes, crossing her arms and putting them behind her head, looking up at the sky. Gen shut her eyes for a moment, but then found herself starting to fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OK...so hopefully that wasn't _TOO_ short for some of you...and if it was...I'm sorry. :3 Well, please review! I** love** getting **feedback** from my readers....:3_

_Oh, and if you're looking for any good **"The Dark Knight"** fanfics, feel free to look in my **"Favorites"** section on my homepage...there are some good fanfics in there! :3_


	11. Finally Saved?

_**A/N: Wow...to all my readers, I'm **_**super**_** sorry! I haven't updated in a while, and I felt really bad for it (I hope that this chapter isn't too short). So, here's the next chapter! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my awesome reviewers. You guys are awesome! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gen found herself standing in the blacksmith shop. A hot, unfinished sword sat in the fire as well as finished swords all over the ground where she walked.

_That's strange..._Gen thought to herself as she looked over by the door, meeting a set of eyes. Gen's eyes lit up as she realized who it was. She ran into the man's arms as she inhaled his scent.

"Oh, Uncle, how I've missed you!" Gen exclaimed as she tightened her grip around his waist. "Yes, it's been too long, Gen." He said as he released her and looked into her eyes.

"How have you been?" He asked her as he smiled at her and walked towards the fire. "Not getting into any trouble, are we?" He looked back to her and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him as he took the sword out of the fire and put it into the bucket of water next to the fire.

"Uncle," Gen said to him as she walked over to him, listening to the hiss of the hot sword," I had the most wonderful adventure!" Gen said, spinning around a few times.

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked her, banging on the sword with a large hammer.

"Well, I was sailing on the sea...it was wonderful!" Gen said to him, picturing the sea in her mind.

"Oh, and who accompanied you on your adventure, hm?" He asked her, holding the sword eye-level to see it's shape.

"Oh, William Turner-"

"Little Ol' Will Turner, aye?" Her uncle questioned, and then let out a short laugh.

"Yes, Uncle. You see, Elizabeth Swann was capt-"

"Swann? As in Governor Swann?" Her uncle asked, as Gen just nodded. "Who else?" He asked her, as she dropped her previous sentence and began a new one.

"Well, besides them there were just a few other...pirates..." Gen said as she trailed off, trying not to let him hear the last part.

"Pirates!?" Gen heard a voice exclaim from the other side of the room. Gen turned, knowing that voice all too well.

"Father!" Gen exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise as well as some fear.

"You traveled around with pirates all this time?!?!" Her father yelled at her, his voice making her flinch.

"But, Father, some are not as bad as you t-"

"NO! I don't want to HEAR it, Genevieve!" Her father said harshly, making Gen bow her head.

"I...I'm sorry, Father." Gen said to him, but he didn't seem to hear.

"What a shame you are to the family!" He yelled at her, as she gasped and shot up her head, looking in his direction.

"Sh...shame?" Gen said to him, her lip quivering a bit.

"You're a DISGRACE!" Her father yelled again to her. "Uh, I can't even stand to look at you." Gen's throat started to close as tears started to well in her eyes. Her greatest fear...was becoming a reality. Disgrace? Shame? These were Gen's worst fears...the things that her father thought of her. "Get out of my sight!" He yelled at her, breaking her out of her thoughts a little.

"What? But, Father..." Gen said, trying to keep her voice from fading. He then took a sword from the hanging next to him, unsheathing it and pointing it towards her. "Father!" Gen gasped as she turned around, looking for her uncle. "Uncle! UNCLE!" Gen yelled for him, but he had disappeared from her sight. Gen turned back to her father as he came closer with his sword. Gen took a step back as her father came closer to her again. "Father...please..." Gen begged, backing up into a wall, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'll end you once and for all, Genevieve...so you won't be an embarrassment to me anymore." He said as he raised his sword again, ready to strike. His sword came down, as Gen yelled for him to stop.

"Gen...Gen!" Gen heard her name being spoken as she awoke from her dream. Gen opened her eyes, only to be met by the face of Elizabeth.

"Oh, Elizabeth...how long have I been asleep?" Gen asked her, rubbing her eyes.

"Only for about an hour...come on. We have to start to burn the rum so that it will give us enough time...before Jack wakes up." Elizabeth walked away from Gen, looking on the ground for something to burn. Gen quickly stretched and got up from the boxes that she had fallen asleep on. She walked over by Elizabeth and helped her look for something to burn, causing them to find a thick branch, perfect for what they needed it for. Gen grabbed a few more smaller branches and some dried grass, to keep the fire going as long as they needed it.

Elizabeth had ripped a small part of her dress and tied it around the large branch, and opening one of the boxes of rum and pouring some rum on it. She walked over to the fire, where Gen had already put some of the small branches and grass in. Elizabeth held onto one end of the branch as she stuck the other into the fire, catching fire immediately.

She lifted it from the fire and walked over to the boxes of rum, laying the end down on the boxes that were rum-coated as they slowly caught fire and started to engulf in flames. Gen thought it would be a good idea, so she lifted some boxes close to the palm tree and set them one on top of the other along the side of the tree, so that when the boxes caught fire, the tree would as well.

So for the next two hours or so, both Elizabeth and Gen went back and forth from the fire to the burning boxes, using burning branches from the fire to lite the boxes so that they would burn a little more. During that time, the sun started to rise more and more into the sky, and the flames kept getting higher and higher, creating more and more black smoke.

"Elizabeth," Gen said to her, hauling the last of the burning branches to the boxes, " do you really think they'll find us with our signal?" Elizabeth set down a box that she was moving closer to the fire and whiped her brow with her arm.

"Gen, I _know_ that they will find us..." Elizabeth said, looking back to smile at Gen. Gen smiled back.

"Yes. I suppose you're right. " Gen said to her, nodding her head. _At least, I hope she's right..._Gen thought to herself, letting her thoughts stray a bit.

"But...when do you think Jack will wake up? What if he doesn't wake up before they come...?" Gen asked Elizabeth, thinking to herself as she walked over to Jack, who was still asleep.

"I _really_ don't want to haul him onto the ship myself..." she said as she trailed off, seeing Jack open up his eyes. The smoke was blowing in their direction as Jack looked up at her and then realized the smoke. He quickly got up off the ground, looking in the fire's direction.

"Well, Jack, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." Gen said to him as she looked over at Elizabeth who threw her box into the (now) monumental flames. She ducked as it exploded a little but then looked over at them, as Jack ran over to her, waving his arms in the air.

"No! Not Good! Stop! Not Good!" Jack yelled to Elizabeth as she just ignored him. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade....the rum!" He said to her as she faced Gen, saying

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked her, making Gen roll her eyes at his love for rum.

Elizabeth had had it, as she turned to face Jack, giving him a stern look.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns _even_ the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two" she said, glancing over at the flame, "that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire _Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think there is even the _slightest_ chance that they won't see it?!" Gen walked over to them, as Jack asked once more.

"But why is the rum gone?!"

"Jack, it's alright." Gen said to him as he looked at her standing next to him. "You don't have to get upset over-"

"I don't have to get upset?! She burned all the food, shade, _and_ the rum!" Jack yells, looking down at Elizabeth and then back to Gen.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth says to him as she sits, facing the sea, "you give it an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see-"

"Jack!" Gen exclaims, because he had taken out his pistol and was tempted to use it on Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth turned around, Gen grabbed the pistol and shoved it behind her back. Elizabeth looked at the two of them as Gen smiled at her, Jack looking away. Elizabeth turned back towards the sea, finishing her sentence from before. Jack grabbed the pistol from behind Gen's back and started to walk in the opposite direction of them.

"Jack!" Gen said to him as he kept walking away. "Jack, where are you going?" Jack just continued to ignore her as he started mumbling to himself, walking down the shoreline to the other end of the island. "What an immature child Jack is sometimes..." Gen said to Elizabeth, smiling a bit before she sat down next to Elizabeth on the sand.

"Gen?" Elizabeth said to Gen as she looked out to the sea.

"What is it?" Gen asked her, playing with some sand next to her.

"Did you ever think of what would happen after the Navy comes for us? Where we would go from there?" Gen stopped playing with the sand and looked at Elizabeth. How could she forget to think about that part?

"Wow...I honestly didn't think about that..." Gen said to Elizabeth as Elizabeth smiled at her.

"I hope that my father will let us go after Will...I just hope he will be alive when we get there." Gen smiled at Elizabeth, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." She said, making Elizabeth look at her. "I'm sure that he's fine. Plus, how could your father not go after Will? He came to rescue you...so he has to pay him back some how, right?" Gen said to her, taking her hand off Elizabeth's shoulder. "Just," Gen said, looking at the direction where Jack went, "what do you think they'll do with Jack once we get back to Port Royal...after saving Will?" Gen looked back at the sea, then realized that she almost missed something. Gen looked back in the direction where Jack went, and she saw something in the distance. Gen squinted her eyes to see clearer, and realized that it was a ship!

"Elizabeth!" Gen said as she rose from the ground and tightened her belt, looking over at the ship.

"What is it, Gen?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up at Gen.

"It's a ship!" Gen exclaimed as she pulled Elizabeth to her feet and started to walk in the direction of the ship.

"Come on, Gen!" Elizabeth said as she started to run, pulling Gen along with her. "We must save Will!" Gen rushed after Elizabeth, smiling to herself.

To the other end of the island wasn't a long way away, for just in a few minutes, both Gen and Elizabeth reached the shore just as the rowboat rowed up to shore. Gen stopped and looked around. _Jack had come in this direction, right? Where is that ridiculous Captain?_ Gen thought to herself. Gen then spotted him quickly walking away from the rowboat, probably so they wouldn't spot him. Gen ran towards him as she put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her.

"What are you doing?" Gen asked him with her hand still on his shoulder. "Come on, they've come to take us home...and to save Will." Gen started to walk back to the boat, but then she noticed that Jack wasn't following. She turned and walked back to him, sighing. "Let's go, Jack."

"You don't know what they do to pirates, now do you, luv?" Jack said to her as he started to walk away again.

"Jack...I know that you think they'll lock you up, but you helped save Elizabeth, didn't you?" Jack stopped as she walked over to him. "Plus, this will be your last escape off this island...you'll die out here if you don't come with us." Gen said as she grabbed his upper arm and started to pull him along. He willingly came as she let go of him and they both started to walk towards the rowboat. Gen took in a breath as she realized someone standing on land next to Elizabeth, speaking to her.

"Commodore..." Gen whispered to herself as she stopped walking, as did Jack.

Elizabeth heard them come up as she stopped her conversation with the Commodore and looked in their direction.

"Miss Herrington!" The Commodore stated as he walked over to Gen. "I can't believe that you're here." He said to her as Gen continued to look up at him. "The Admiral gave us specific orders to bring you back to Port Royal as soon as you were found."

Gen took in a quick breath of air. _Father is looking for me?_ She thought to herself as she nodded to him.

"I understand, Commodore." Gen said to him as she looked down at the ground, feeling uncomfortable next to him. He bowed to her as he glanced at Jack and walked back over to Elizabeth. The Commodore motioned over to the few navy men that had come in the rowboat with the Commodore. They nodded their heads and walked over to Gen and Jack. They took Jack and pushed him towards the rowboat as Gen was about to protest, but she thought that it would be better if she just went with silence.

One navy man came over to Gen and held out his hand to her, but she just walked past him with her head down. She put her hand on her porcelain seal in her pocket as Jack and the rest of the men followed her into the boat. Elizabeth and the Commodore had already gotten in the front of the boat and Gen was behind them, feeling quite awkward. She looked down at her hands the whole time as they pushed off the island and started to row back to the ship. It wasn't completely silent, though, for the Commodore and Elizabeth were talking (mostly the Commodore was talking and Elizabeth had to answer back) and Jack was telling a story to the navy men in the back, but Gen mostly tried to stay out of any conversations.

She had stayed in her own thoughts for the most part of the boat ride and, before she knew it, they were at the side of the ship. The Commodore stood and held out his hand for Elizabeth, as she stood next to him. The soldiers behind Gen stood, so she thought that she would stand as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_OK, so I hope that this chapter wasn't _TOO_ cheesy...please let me know what you guys think! I'd _LOVE_ to hear from you guys! :)_**


End file.
